


And Anthony Makes Three

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Anthony joins in, Dan and Phil are kinky shits, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Turns out Anthony is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: People can never agree on whether or not Dan and Phil are together. Anthony believes they are just best friends, until one day during a visit he walks in on them, and now he doesn't. Now he thinks knows everything, until Phil invites him to join.





	1. And Anthony Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> We got inspired by Dan's new videos and this one shot was born.

The question of the true extent of Dan and Phil's relationship had been one of the biggest conspiracies both within the YouTube community and with the fans. There was much debate about it, all the time, but Anthony was one of the few which gave the tight-lipped boys the benefit of the doubt. Put simply, he knew what it was like to be shipped with your best friend when you were only that- a best friend. Of course, Dan and Phil were different. They didn't joke about it in the way Anthony and Ian did. Still. He believed them when they said they weren't together. Now, as he stood watching them move together intimately beneath the sheets in a way no mere best friends would ever think to do, he felt a little foolish.

Phil was under the impression that Anthony would be gone at least a couple of hours. He'd been in town for a meeting at the YouTube headquarters in London, then meeting up with a friend for coffee. That was the whole reason he made a move on his boyfriend, they had plenty of time. At least, the older boy thought so anyway. They were so lost in each other that neither had heard Anthony return to the flat, much less approach 'Phil's', bedroom when he did. Anthony hadn't turned away yet, which was slightly concerning really. He was a straight guy, had always known that. He still knew he loved girls, but suddenly he found a small voice at the back of his mind second guessing as he watched them. He needed to stop this train of thought. Right now.

Phil continued with the movements of his head beneath the sheets, earning long, drawn out moans from the boy beneath him. Dan was always very vocal in general, and the bedroom was no exception. Dan gripped Phil's hair appreciatively. "Fuck Phil, you're so good at that." He panted, bucking his hips up lightly and shoving the sheet to the side so he could watch the way Phil sucked him in right to the base. When the sheets were pulled back, Anthony was shocked back to reality. Yep, he needed to make this into a joke, fast or he was going to have a major crisis. He reached behind and slammed the door shut, folding his arms over his chest before putting on his most amused voice. "Well, it seems I know everything". Phil jumped back in shock, blinking hard as he registered an amused looking Anthony stood at the door. "Jesus, you fucking scared me, what are you doing back?" Phil asked quickly, wiping the back of his hand along his mouth as if it were nothing.

Dan's eyes shot wide and he grabbed the sheet, scrambling to pull it over himself and looking at Phil with a terrified expression. Anthony felt a shot of guilt at the look of terror on Dan's face. On the other hand, Phil didn't seem overly concerned which quelled his guilt a little. He raised his eyebrows "Seems like you're not as platonic as you say." He commented with a grin. Phil kissed Dan's cheek gently and apologetically, fixing the sheets over him. He rolled his eyes and chuckled a little bit. "We never said we were. You're not going to out us, right?" His laugh nervous this time. Anthony didn't reply right away, so he looked up, letting his eyes wander over his body. He smirked a little to himself, "Never mind, I think if you outed what you saw you'd need to admit to that reaction." he joked, playful gesturing to the slight bulge forming in Anthony's jeans. Strange, he always thought Anthony was straight.

Dan felt himself calm at the action, the sheets making him feel less nervous. He frowned at Phil's words, his eyes flicking to Anthony to find that it was in fact truth. He blinked. Wasn't he straight? Anthony felt the blush spread over his cheek but ignored the comment. He coughed. “I won't out you, I’m not an arsehole". Phil smirked when Anthony didn't acknowledge his comment, obviously he had a point, "Good, thanks" he smiled. He looked over at Dan with a mischievous look in his glazed over eyes, he knew after Dan's video he had a lot of appreciation of the shorter boy's looks and body, and even he could admire Anthony was very good looking. "You can join us if you want" he said playfully to Anthony, winking at Dan.

Dan's eyes quickly flickered back to Phil with surprise. A slow smile spread on his face and he slipped out from under the covers, nerves vanishing "Either way, where were we?" He purred, kissing his way down Phil's stomach and lapped his tongue over the tip of his cock, making sure they were both right in Anthony's line of view. Anthony spluttered in surprise and watched the two, rubbing his neck. "That's uh, that's not really my thing." he said politely, though clearly his body was saying otherwise, so why was he ignoring it? It was very obvious to Phil that Anthony was enjoying the show, even if he wouldn't admit as much. He shrugged playfully and ran his fingers through Dan's curls, pushing them out of his eyes, "Suit yourself" he hummed a little, watching as Dan's tongue teased his tip.

Dan made eye contact with the nervous looking man at the exact moment he sank down and took Phil's cock into his throat, swallowing deeply and bobbing his head whilst paying special attention to the head. He bent his knees under him so that his ass was stuck up in the air, partially because Phil always loved that, but also because he was showing off. Phil knew and hummed appreciatively, lazily using his hand in Dan's hair to aid the movement of Dan's head as it bobbed on his cock.

Anthony watched him, looking almost hypnotised as he licked his lips. God he wished he was Phil right now. The thought surprised him, making him blink and chew his lip. Okay, so maybe this was a little bit hot. He seemed unsure as he continued to watch, entranced by the two boys in front of him.

Phil hummed and grabbed Dan's head as the younger boy moaned around his cock, sending vibrations up his length and through his body. He let his head flop back onto the pillows with a loud moan. "Fuck baby, now you're showing off" he moaned loudly and let his eyes drift back into his head.

Anthony made a decision then, kicking off his shoes. "Fuck it" he shrugged out of his jacket and came over to the bed, a little nervous as he took a seat on it.

Dan smirked as best he could in his current position, wondering if he could get them both to fuck him. He groaned at the thought, looking up at them through his eyelashes and taking Phil back to the base again. Phil hummed and leaned up on his elbows a little, gently pulling Anthony down towards him and kissing him softly, easing him in slowly. He didn't want to let throw him in at the deep end quite yet. Anthony tensed up a little but found it didn't feel as strange as he thought it would. He kissed back and Dan watched them, groaning at the images of two extremely attractive men kissing. Phil cupped his face lightly to help him relax, letting his fingers drift though Anthony's hair. It felt different to Dan's, but still pretty nice in his fingers.

Dan sucked hard around Phil, pulling up and suckling at his tip a little, wanting to draw a reaction from the man, he didn't like being ignored. Anthony relaxed into the kiss, tilting his head a little as he felt Phil begin to take the lead in a gentle fashion. Phil moaned loudly into Anthony's lips and pulled away letting them wander down Anthony's neck. He purred and lightly pulled Dan's head off of his cock, encouraging him kiss Anthony.

Dan let himself be pulled up, feeling Anthony's eyes on him as a string of saliva connected him to Phil's cock. He groaned in protest but didn't complain when Anthony, who was looking at him with a wide-eyed expression, hurriedly pulled him in for a kiss. Dan submitted to Anthony's tongue, letting him explore his mouth. Anthony was insanely turned on right now. He could make out the small differences between the two boys' lips. Phil tasted a little more musky, and kissed with a practised confidence and heat to his kiss. Dan's lips were softer, and he had a slightly more sweet taste, and he kissed hotly but with a soft nature, and Anthony could tell he was used to being led. The taste of Dan's lips were also slightly salty, from the leftover precome from Phil's cock. He found that he didn't dislike the taste.

Anthony looked between the two boy's as he breathed heavily. Phil had this quiet sort of dominating tone which made him want to melt, in contrast Dan looked like he'd do anything right now as long as he got a cock in him by the end of it, it was maddening. He kissed the younger boy more firmly, and with a bit more confidence as Phil attacked his neck. Phil kissed at Anthony's neck hungrily as his boyfriend made out with Anthony, and pushed his t-shirt up over his head, only moving the two boys apart long enough to get the t-shirt off. He tossed it over onto the floor and continued his assault , working his way to the smaller boy's chest. He hummed appreciatively, taking in his toned frame. He loved Dan's curvy but fragile body, but Anthony's smaller, but more defined and muscular frame was just as hot.

Dan pulled back a little for breath, taking a moment to cast his eyes over his figure. Anthony watched them both, waiting to see what they would do next. Phil hummed and licked his lips slowly, looking between them. "I think we should get you out of those clothes" Phil suggested, looking up at Anthony, who nodded and stood up , unbuttoning his jeans with shaky hands. He kicked them away with a sigh of relief as some of the pressure on his crotch resided. He bit his lip, and pushed his boxers down.

Dan licked his lips as he watched him, pushing a little into Phil's side. He shuffled forward once his boxers were off and hovered over his cock. Not as large as Phil, so would be easy to deep-throat. Dan licked his lips at the thought and looked back at Phil, asking permission. Phil hummed and ran his fingers up Dan's back lightly, "go on babyboy" he purred, "Show Anthony how good you are at sucking cock." he smirked proudly, lightly pressing Dan's head downwards.

Dan didn't need to be told twice. He heard Anthony's breath catch in his throat as Dan took him all in at once, straight down to base, before looking up at him and swallowing as he had around Phil. Anthony groaned, his hands flying into Dan's hair and gripping tightly "H-holy shit" He gasped out as Dan began to bob his head, taking him all the way with each movement.

Phil licked his lips and watched them, pumping his own cock lazily and admiring the scene. "He's amazing, isn't he?" He smirked up at Anthony, who nodded "Fuck, you are one lucky man" He commented. Dan sucked hard as a reward for the comment, causing Anthony to buck into him unexpectedly and Dan choked a little. He shot him a quick glare before relaxing his throat and stilling. Now he could do that.

"I am" Phil chuckled and stood behind Anthony, holding his hips. "You need to give him time to adjust, now you can fuck his pretty mouth." he purred and used his hands to guide Anthony's hips into a rhythm. Dan watched Phil move around Anthony and held still as he began to thrust, using his tongue to ease him in and out. Anthony shot Dan an apologetic look and listened to Phil's soft words, shivering a little as he took his hips and guided him. His mouth dropped open as he soon built his own rhythm into Dan's throat. "Oh shit" he moaned loudly, letting his hand drop to stroke through Dan's hair.

Phil smirked and let go once Anthony pressing lightly to Dan's back, kissing Anthony's sides and around before crouched down at the side of the bed beside Dan's head and slid his tongue over Anthony's balls, rolling it around them. Anthony gasped, fisting the sheets on either side of his hips. "Fuck fuck I’m close" Anthony called out, bucking his hips more erratically into Dan's mouth. Dan hummed then pulled back, licking the precome off his lips. "Not yet" He said a little hoarsely before pulling Phil into a deep kiss. Phil kissed him deeply, tasting Anthony on Dan's lips and moaning appreciatively, stroking his cock to relieve some of the pressure from watching the two of them.

Dan replaced Phil's hand with his own, pumping carefully up and down his length. Anthony watched them make out on the sheets, trying to calm down a little but that image really wasn’t helping. Dan pulled back a moment "Phil, please open me up." He said in a low needy voice, still pumping his cock.

Phil nodded quickly and leaned up, helping Dan onto his knees and bending him over, as they let Anthony rest for a minute until he was comfortable. Phil grabbed the bottle of lube on his beside drawer and coated his fingers in the substance, Dan's tone sending shivers directly to his cock. Dan did everything he was directed to do without complaint, bending over willingly. Anthony's mouth hung open as he watched, shit this was a sight he wouldn't forget in a while. His cock twitched and he wrapped his hand around himself carefully, pumping slowly because he was too painfully hard not to.

"Spread your legs baby, give us a little show." Phil said firmly and smirked, okay maybe he was showing off just a little. He ushered Anthony closer to him and wrapped his free hand lazily around his cock, pumping it slowly. Dan spread his legs out, leaning up on his elbows to watch Phil's movements, whining a little as he watched him pump Anthony's cock. He pushed his ass out and and wiggles it lightly, his hips shaking and curving beautifully. Anthony was damn near drooling at the sight, he drank it in, eyes tracing over Dan's curves.

"You wanna touch him? Give it a try, you're almost drooling, put it to use" Phil purred, his voice like velvet as he encouraged Anthony forward towards Dan's body and towards his cock. He ignored his own painfully hard cock for now, in favour of pleasing the two boys in front of him, and ran his fingers over Dan's hole softly.

Anthony moved forward and placed his warm hands over Dan's waist, splaying his hands out and running them up his sides, making Dan shiver. He worked his hands up over his chest, tweaking his nipples and making Dan let out a soft moan and fall back to the bed. He spent a little more time on Dan's chest, tweaking his nipples and rolling them between his fingers. Dan cried out in pleasure, as his hips kicked down towards Phil's hands, eyes cloudy as they followed Anthony as he began to run his hands over his curves and gently pumped his cock.

Phil licked his lips as he watched the delicious sight unfold, watching his boyfriend writhe and moan under both sets of hands. He slipped one fingers inside, moving it slowly with practised ease. Dan rolled his hips down into Phil's finger with a sigh of content, finally. Anthony cupped his face and kissed him solidly, running his tongue over his lower lip. "Can I leave marks?" He asked quietly, eyeing Dan's neck and placing soft kisses over it.

Phil kissed over Dan's back and worked his finger fluidly, building up to two fairly swiftly. "Go ahead" Phil purred and curled his fingers around his own cock and worked it slowly. "Anthony, do you think you're a top?" He purred curiosity, moving his fist in time with his fingers. Dan moaned at the feeling, back arching as Phil added the second finger and curled them against his prostate. Anthony nodded "I think so". His thought were more full of what it would be like to fuck Dan rather than be fucked by either of them. So he assumed that meant he was more of a top. He sucked hard on Dan's neck, making the younger boy keen out loud.

"That's what I thought" he smirked, and slapped Dan's ass playfully. "Gonna get fucked by us both tonight it seems baby" he smirked down at Dan, easing in a third finger and moaning loudly as he tugged fluidly on his aching cock. "You wanna try sucking cock Anthony?" He asked him, as if it where the most casual thing in the world, licking his lips.

Dan moaned at that, drooling at just the thought. An image flashed through his mind and he wondered to himself whether he could take the stretch of them both at the same time. Anthony came up, admiring the little chain of marks he'd left up Dan's neck and jaw. He licked his lips, looking down at Phil's dripping cock. "Yeah" He said a little cautiously, but too turned on to overthink this. He was a little nervous, but he wanted the full experience, and he wanted to suck Phil's large cock after getting a taste of it from Dan's lips.

"You dirty boy, I know what you're thinking" Phil smirked down at Dan, licking his lips. "You'd need a good stretching first" he hummed, thinking it over as he looked at Anthony and his eyes softened. "You don't have to, it was just an idea" he smiled softly and reassuringly, brushing his fingers through Anthony's hair.

Dan's cock jumped with excitement at that and he nodded quickly. Fuck he wanted it so bad. Anthony licked his lips again "No I want to, I just won't be very good" He laughed a little, lowering until his face was level with Phil's cock. "Dan's so good at it..." he explained.

Phil hooked his fingers inside the younger boy, curling them slowly. "I'm sure we can arrange that" he purred. He smiled and gripped the base of his cock running the leaky tip across Anthony's lips. "Just relax, don't compare yourself to Dan, my baby has been perfecting his cock sucking skills since 2009" he smirked playfully at his boyfriend. "Isn't that right baby?"

Dan rocked his hips into Phil's hands with a low groan, he looked down, smirking as he was addressed. "Eight years of practise makes a good cock sucker" Dan winked playfully. Anthony licked lightly at Phil's tip, adjusting to the taste. "Okay" He said a little breathlessly. Phil smirked and slapped Dan's ass, "It's does indeed" he chuckled nudging a forth fingers slowly past his rim. It would hurt a little, but he's need to be stretched properly if he wanted to take them both at once. Phil moaned lowly and appreciatively as Anthony licked at his tip, his eyes rolling back into head at the sensation.

Dan hummed, then his breath caught and face distorted a little in pain from the stretch. He tried his best to relax and let Phil open him up. Anthony took that as encouragement taking his tip into his mouth and sucked curiously, watching Phil's face. "S'okay baby, just relax" Phil purred down at him, moving his fingers slowly, closing his eyes, his jaw dropping slack in pleasure as Anthony sucked him curiously. "Feels so nice" he hummed, slipping the fingers of his spare hand into Anthony's hair encouragingly.

Dan relaxed, feeling his muscles start to give in and the pleasure creeping back. Anthony felt brave and went down a little further, only to gag hard and pulled up fast, coughing hard. Phil moved them a little faster once Dan relaxed, scissoring them. "Woah baby, easy, are you okay?" Phil softly rubbed his back, "You gotta breathe through your nose if you don't want to gag, it takes a little getting used to." Phil smiled a soft, lopsided smile at him, dropping a kiss on his temple.

Dan let out a long groan, this stretch felt amazing. "Don't try take him all the way just yet." He warned breathlessly "Phil's got a big cock, took me a few months to be able to take all of him even for a few minutes. Phil blushed despite himself, he was four fingers deep inside his boyfriend, and just had his cock in the mouth of one of his best friends, he had no need to be blushing at the compliment.

Dan watched the blush and smiled up at him with surprising warmth considering their situation. Anthony nodded at the advice and took Phil in again, only the tip this time and sucking lightly, breathing through his nose. Phil smiled at him massaged the pad of his fingers against Dan's prostate. "That's it baby, like that" he praised Anthony softly and closed his eyes. Dan rocked his fingers down with a groan "Fuck". Anthony sucked a little harder, gaining confidence again and listening to Phil's noises.

"M'baby think you're almost ready" Phil purred. He looked down at Anthony and moaned out his name as his eyes rolled back. Dan nodded "Please" He whimpered. He didn't know exactly what he was begging for, for his body to be stretched enough, or for it to be filled with cock. Anthony flickered his eyes to the side, watching as Phil moved nearly his entire hand into Dan, he groaned around Phil's cock.

Phil looked down at Anthony and slipped his fingers out of Dan gently, using the hand to spread his cheeks and show off his hole to Anthony. "You wanna be the first to fuck this before we both take him?" He purred down at him, his cock twitching on Anthony's tongue. Anthony pulled up and nodded "Yes, god yes" Dan looked up at them and made a low noise arching his back a little, showing off.

Phil smirked and moved Dan near the top of the bed on his hands and knees, his legs spread wide showing off his well stretched hole. "You're going to need this" he winked and passed Anthony the lube. Anthony grabbed the bottle, hands shaking with anticipation as he squeezed some over his hand and rubbing it over himself with a groan. Dan watched him over his shoulder with hooded eyes "Please" He said quietly, wiggling his ass a little again.

Phil hummed and ran his hands over Dan's body, watching the way his ass wiggled with this angle. "You're desperate for two cocks aren't you baby?" Phil purred softly. Dan nodded, relishing Phil's touch. "Need you" He said lowly. Anthony groaned and shuffled forward, curiously pressing the tip to Dan's stretched hole and looked up and Phil, silently asking permission to fuck his boyfriend.

Phil nodded over at Anthony and cupped his hand softly against Dan's cheek. "Gonna get me soon, want you to enjoy yourself babyboy" he pressed a kiss to Dan's cheek. Dan turned his head and catching the kiss on his lips. Anthony Pushed forward, going halfway in one movement. Dan tensed up and let out a low noise of discomfort against Phil's mouth "Little slower" He said with a soft whimper.

Phil kissed back softly to help ease his discomfort as Anthony nodded and stroked Dan's side as he slowed his movements. Dan took a few moments to adjust, relaxing quickly. Anthony felt Dan loosen up around him, he groaned as he felt like Dan sucked him further until he was buried to the hilt, mouth hanging slack at the indescribable feeling. "Holy shit you're so tight still" He breathed with a groan. Dan rolled his hips back a little. Phil hummed and kissed him again proudly, stroking his side. "He feels amazing, doesn't he?" he grinned.

Anthony looked up at Phil and nodded, taking hold of Dan's hips as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in again. Dan whined at the praise, pulling Phil into a kiss and moaning into his mouth as Anthony pushed back into him. "How does it feel baby?" Phil purred softly, watching the two boys in such pleasure sent a jolt through his body. "You're doing so well, being so good" he praised quietly, kissing Dan back hotly but with so much love.

"So good" Dan groaned. Anthony watched Phil explore Dan's mouth and picked up his pace a little, fucking into Dan a bit more forcefully Phil kissed him deeply and suck Dan's lower lip between his teeth, tugging it gently. After a few minutes, he pulled back and kissed down Dan's back. "Ready to both fuck him?" He looked up at Anthony and licked his lips, watching the smaller boy. He was shorter than both of them, but he was built more muscularly, and Phil watched as he fucked into Dan forcefully, it was incredibly hot. He purred and ran his fingers across Dan's ass as it bounced under Anthony's thrusts.

Dan chased Phil's lips, but at his words he whined deep in his throat and buried his face in the sheets. Anthony nodded, forcing himself to slow his movements to let Phil get close enough to stretch him with his fingers. Dan tensed at the extra intrusion. It was only one finger but the stretch was already equal to what he felt when Phil fucked him. Phil hummed and moved his finger slowly, stretching Dan a little at a time.

Dan relaxed into the feeling, pushing back against them both to let Phil know he was okay. Anthony tried his best to hold still whilst Phil stretched him, biting his lip as Dan's small movements teased him to no end. "One more finger" Dan said into the pillow, this was going to hurt either way but this would make it smoother. Anthony pulled back a little to make it easier. Phil kissed his back softly and slipped in another, working it around carefully and slowly. "Doing so good baby, we're going to make you feel so amazing" Phil praised him quietly.

Dan hissed but recovered quickly, it was a little more than he was used to, but he adapted quickly. "Okay I'm ready" He said shakily, but mostly with excitement. Anthony watched him with a low moan.

Dan hissed much louder this time and bit into the pillow "Fuck, slow, slow" He said with gritted teeth. It burned like nothing Dan had ever felt, slight tears escaped from his eyes. Anthony stroked Dan's back with slight concern, holding as still as he could. As Phil pushed in it got really tight and he gasped out "Fuck shit so good" He moaned unable to help himself.

"We'll wait as long as it takes baby boy, just tell us when you're ready, there's no rush" Phil soothed him softly, stroking his fingers lightly through Dan's hair as Anthony stroked his back. Dan took nearly five minutes to adjust, for the pain to subside and to be replaced by a satisfying full feeling . He let out a long breath. "Okay" His legs were shaking under the pressure. Anthony continued to hold still as he felt Phil continue to ease his way in.

Phil continued to edge in until he was almost fully in, going slow and moaning lowly as he felt Dan's tightness around him, and his cock rub over Anthony's.

Dan let out a long breath as he felt Phil completely seat himself within him. He took a few more moments before nodding into the pillows "You can move" He said with a breathless voice. Anthony moved, pulling nearly all the way out before steadily pushing back in. Phil moved carefully alongside Anthony, both with a slowand steady pace. Phil let his head roll back in out bliss at the combinations of sensations running through his body.

As they moved in sync they hit Dan's prostate together and he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He moaned his loudest yet. "Holy shit, do that again, fuck" He whimpered into the covers, looking over his shoulder with a wide eyed, fucked out expression. Phil looked at Anthony who nodded at him, both in awe of Dan's loud moans and completely fucked out expression, it was a beautiful sight. They moved together faster for a minute or two, and timing it perfectly to both his prostate dead on at the same time.

Dan sobbed out as they assaulted his prostate, his hips fucking back into them with growing desperation, cock bobbing heavily under him. "Fuck fuck so full, so good please" Dan's cries were little more than sobs, the pleasure hot and tight in his gut, his thighs trembling hard as his back arched dramatically. Anthony let his head drop back, but kept his eyes locked on Dan's face. Fuck this was the hottest thine he'd ever done.

Phil and Anthony shared a look and nothing more than a small nod, both beginning to move deeply and quickly inside the younger boy, alternating between them who hit his prostate. The room was loud with three sets of loud, drawn out moans as pleasure ripped through them. Anthony kept his eye locked on Dan's face, as Phil dropped his hand to grab Dan's heavy cock and pump it erratically, precome spurting heavily down his fingers as Dan's cock finally got attention.

Dan screamed out, there was no other way to describe the loud exclamation of pleasure as he felt himself hurtle towards orgasm. "Fuck I’m close, so close" He warned, feeling the tight heat begin to spread through his groin and up his spine. Anthony nearly came just from the sound, letting out a low groan "Fuck I’m not gonna-shit- last" His face tightened up as he hurtled towards his won finish.

"Fuck baby, so close, come for us, show how good two cock makes you feel" Phil babbled, his stomach coiling tight as he fucked into his boyfriend, sitting right on the edge of what promises to be a shattering orgasm.

He moved his fist faster over Dan's cock, as Anthony dropped his hand under the younger boy and grabbed his cock alongside Phil, both pumping erratically.

Dan dropped completely to the sheets, shaking too hard to hold himself up. Anthony couldn't hold back to wait for Dan, his orgasm hit him before he could register it was happening, his head fell to Dan's back and he called out and fucked into him erratically, hot cum filling the younger boy beneath him. That was all it took for Dan to hurtle into his own orgasm, calling out in pleasure as he came hard over the sheets below, chanting obscenities like a prayer.

Phil followed them, cumming hard and heavy into his boyfriend as he soon as he felt Anthony's cum flow over his cock, and Dan's run down his fist. He bucked his hips erratically, moaning out as the three of them collapsed together onto the sheets in a tangle of limbs. None of the minded though, each one looked exhausted, and thoroughly fucked out, in a state of post orgasm bliss.

Dan was blinking tiredly, body still racked with aftershocks. Anthony had his head buried in Dan's shoulder blades breathing heavily. Phil crawled up the bed and cuddled into Dan's chest, "love you baby" he whispered to Dan softly, moving his arm to lie across the both of them. "Anthony?" He mumbled tiredly, satisfaction creeping over every nerve in his body. "Mhmm?" Anthony managed sleepily. Phil gave a lopsided smile as he nuzzled his head into Dan's shoulder, this would be something none of them would ever forget. "Now you really do know everything." he chuckled tiredly, but with a satisfied smile.

Dan gave a quiet laugh, his body shaking under them all. He felt Phil pull gently out of him as he moved up to cuddle him, letting out a soft gasp as he felt their release follow him out and pool on his thighs. Anthony pulled out too, cuddling into Dan's other side. He smiled as he heard Dan quietly mutter "Love you too." Anthony laughed "I suspect I don't even know the half of it" Dan snorted. Phil chuckled as the three of them moved up to cuddle up together. He smiled, noting how strangely comfortable it was, and not as awkward as he thought it might be. "Play your cards right and some day you might learn" he chuckled playfully.

Anthony laughed "I might hold you to that, I'm a little curious about how kinky you two really are." Dan turned to face Anthony, snuggling his back into Phil's frame. "Now that is a question you probably don't want the answer to" His smirk was questioning

Phil snuggled into Dan's back and hummed. Anthony smirked back playfully and slid forward, wrapping his arms around Dan to cuddle in, one half over both of them. "Try me" he winked challengingly. He decided he would definitely be up for indulging in their kinky side someday. After all, they were two of his best friends, and he just had sex with them. Things could only get more interesting from here.

 


	2. Phil Teaches Anthony To Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to requests in the comments, and us being helpless trash, we wrote another part. In this one Phil teaches Anthony how to look after Dan properly as a Dom.

Anthony took a long, deep breath before finally knocking on the door to Dan and Phil's new apartment. He was in London for a youtube convention, and they had offered for him to... stay over again. Anthony had been quick to agree at the time, when they were thousands of miles away, but now he was nervous. It had been months since he saw them last, alone anyway, and he had thought about that night quite often. He was curious, they had hinted at being kinkier than anyone knew and recently Phil had offered to teach him. So here he stood, fiddling nervously with the handle of his bag whilst he waited for one of them to answer the door.

Inside, Phil heard the knock and smiled brightly. He and Dan had been excited for Anthony to stay over again, after his last visit had gone so well. "That'll be Anthony" he smiled, and lifted Dan, who was too deep in a particularly hard level of Crash Bandicoot to acknowledge his comment, off of his lap and onto the couch, and headed out to get the door. He opened it and smiled at the shorter boy. "Hey, come in" he grinned, and helped him with his case, closing the door behind him.

Anthony handed his bag to the other man and stepped in, admiring the clean white walls of the hall, noting the splashes of colour where they’d hung pictures and set various plants. "Thanks!" He followed him further inside. "This place is nice." He commented as they made their way through, “But aren’t you worried about people seeing these pictures in your videos?” He gestured to some of the cute images they’d hung on the wall of the two of them. Phil shook his head “We don’t show the whole apartment and thank you, we’ve worked hard to make this place our own, it was so white and boring before." Phil smiled and led him through to the living room where Dan was still playing the game, too engrossed to hear them enter. 

"Shit fuck! No you bastard jump!" He yelled angrily at the screen, chewing on the controller. It was a bad habit he’d picked up from Phil over the years, one of many. Anthony raised an eyebrow, but Phil simply rolled his eyes and gestured towards the images on the screen. "He's playing Crash Bandicoot, we’ve been stuck on this same level for a day now" Phil said by way of explanation and cleared his throat. "Daniel, language" he said simply. "Fuck you Phil" Dan replied and ignored him as he continued on with his game. Anthony laughed a little, and Phil give Dan a cold stare. "Maybe we should leave him too it? You wanted to discuss some things with me anyway?" Anthony spoke up, his voice shook a little at the last bit, mind racing with possibilities.

"Yeah that's a good idea, I'll show your your room. He'll regret that language soon enough" Phil’s smile was chilling and Dan sat up a little straighter at the comment, the hairs on the back of his neck tingling, and goosebumps forming on his forearms. Shit. Anthony didn’t notice, he only followed Phil out of the room and up the stairs. 

"Thanks, for the room and uh, agreeing to teach me, you know" Anthony tried not to blush, he wasn't a teenager goddamn it. He was a grown man, he’d already fucked Dan once, they’d seen him naked for fucks sake. He had nothing to be shy about. "You're welcome. It's no problem, we like having you here, and teaching you will be as fun for me as it will for you" Phil smiled slowly, a cheshire cat grin if he ever saw one, and opened the door to one of their spare rooms. It was large, with a huge double bed being the main focus, draped in brightly coloured sheets and mismatched pillows. There was a desk below the window and other various pieces of furniture, such as a chest of drawers and bedside table. Anthony dropped his bag behind the door, and looked around. "That's good to know" He said with a nervous laugh. They heard Dan swearing loudly from the living room, and Phil rolled his eyes and closed the door. They would deal with him later.

"So you probably have some questions? You seem nervous" Phil smiled reassuringly, an attempt to calm the American boy’s nerves. Anthony nodded in response, and looked up. "Yeah a few, can we maybe discuss it over coffee rather than in a bedroom?" He gave another nervous laugh. God why was he awkward all of a sudden.

"Yeah, come on" Phil chuckled headed back downstairs towards the kitchen. "You don't need to be shy you know, it's not like we have anything to hide from you at this point". Anthony laughed at that, he supposed Phil had a point, he had nothing left to feel shy about after being so intimate with the two boys. He shook his head, "I suppose not, I’ve never really done anything I would consider overly kinky before is all, a first time for me." He sat at the breakfast table whilst Phil poured coffee. It was wooden with a cute little cactus in the middle, very them. Now they were downstairs again he could hear Dan swearing and yelling a couple rooms over.

"I'm sure you'll pick it up fairly quickly! Dan's very responsive and I'll teach you anything you need to know" Phil smiled as he poured both of them a coffee and gave an exasperated sigh. "One sec." He held up one finger and disappeared into the lounge. Anthony had opened his mouth to reply but nodded when Phil disappeared, sipping on his coffee instead and using the time to gather his thoughts on what he wanted to ask Phil before they began. He would be okay, they both knew how this stuff worked, and he had a good teacher. He knew Phil would guide him properly and keep him right. His ears perked up as he heard Phil in the other room. 

"Daniel, I'm trying to have a conversation, and so help me God if you don't stop swearing and yelling I'm going to punish you so hard until you won’t walk for days" he said cooly to younger boy. Dan looked down instantly, eyes focused on a piece of loose string on his jeans. He picked at it. "Sorry" He said quietly."Good boy" Phil smiled and returned to the kitchen, sitting across from Anthony once again and sipping his coffee. "Okay, shoot" he smiled.

Anthony looked up as he sat down, the apartment was quiet now, a subtle but still noticeable change in the atmosphere. "So what exactly are we going to be doing?" Was his first question. He and Phil had discussed it briefly on the phone, by nothing in great detail. "Well I thought you might like to learn about the most involved part of our sex life. You remember our Dom and Sub relationship?" Phil smiled.  
Anthony nodded slowly, he and Phil had talked about it briefly over the phone, he was interested. 

"So, you're the Dom right? What does that, like, involve?" He asked, looking up at Phil. He was curious about that, Phil was such a sweet guy, and he had such a caring nature, he couldn't really picture Phil as being controlling and rough on anyone, especially Dan. "Basically I have complete control over Dan in the bedroom. He does as he's told to please me, and if he disobeys he gets punished accordingly. It sounds like it's selfish on my part but it's not really about pleasing yourself. Dan loves it, he's incredibly into it or we wouldn't do it" Phil assured him with a smile.

Anthony nodded, although he wasn't sure he believed it, that seemed so unlike Dan. Dan was a very vocal person, he could barely go a few minutes without making a smart comment or sassing you out, there was no way Anthony could picture him being completely pliant or like being ordered around, being so submissive. "So, what do you get him to do?" He took another sip of his coffee. Phil gave a small shrug. "Anything, it depends what I'm feeling like. Sometimes I'm horny and want to use him, sometimes I just want him to suck me off or ride me when I can't be bothered being on top, other times I want to tease him." Phil suddenly looked more thoughtful, "Then there are the times Dan needs it. When he's stressed, or he's horny. Sometimes even when he's upset or feels himself slipping into a crisis. It's lets him slip out of his own head and have someone take control for him" he smiled fondly.

Anthony's mouth watered at the imagery forming in his mind as Phil spoke, it had a certain appeal. "What if he doesn't do what you say?" He asked "Then he gets punished, how he gets punished depends on how bad he's being, and how hard he gets punished also depends how he’s feeling. Dan can sometimes gets off on the pain, so on occasion I'll punish him by spanking him, but by not spanking him in a way that will give him pleasurable pain". Anthony nodded and spoke up again, "He can get off by being hurt? Wow that’s kinky as shit." He laughed nervously, "Do you use anything else? Or just a bed?"

"Everyone gets off on something" Phil chuckled and smirked, "We use a lot of things, restraints, toys, butt plugs, sometimes I blindfold him or gag him when he's mouthing off. Or I give him earbuds so he can't hear." Phil licked his lips.”Cutting off one of the senses makes the others more intense.” Anthony watched his lips with wide eyes "A-And I get to do that to him?" He asked disbelieving. Seeing Dan in restraints was suddenly high on his list of desires.

"You do! He'll try and take liberties with you at first, but I'll help you get him in line. He'll know you'll be easier to get his own way from, but don't let that put you off" Phil explained. "When he's in subspace he's got incredible stamina, he likes to be used, so we have plenty of time to help you" Phil smirked.  
Anthony's mouth was dry "O-okay." Phil looked up as Dan walked in stretching his arms above his head. "I beat that fucking level at last" He said with a sigh, sitting heavily at the table next to Anthony. "Well done baby" Phil flashed him and smile "What are you two talking about?" Phil shrugged. "Just you." Dan rolled his eyes "Discussing activities for the evening?" He asked, cheekily grabbing Anthony's coffee and taking a sip before giving it back to him.

"Of course" Phil chuckled, "I'm going to be teaching Anthony how to Dom, like we planned. Are you still alright with that?"  
Dan hummed "I'm definitely alright with that, training the uninitiated is always a good time." Anthony blushed and looked down. Dan gave Phil a smug little smirk. "Don't play with him Daniel. You took a lot of training to get to where you are now" Dan pouted "But he's fun to play with." Phil shot him a look then turned to Anthony. "Should we get started?" Anthony nodded "Ye-yeah okay." Dan stood up and stretched again. "Have you set up the room?" He asked, watching Anthony as he sipped his coffee. "I have." Phil stood, finishing the last of his own drink and setting the mug down, pushing it to the side. "Go upstairs, and wait for us as you usually would." he spoke directly to Dan, and gestured out the door.

Dan did as he was told. Once upstairs he stripped down and put his clothes neatly in the hamper. The wrist restraints were already tired to the headboard of his and Phil’s bed and several things they might choose to play with set on the bedside table. He checked himself over in the mirror before wandering to the foot of the bed and kneeling down knelt down on the carpet, head turned down and focusing on steadying his breath. 

Phil stood up, taking their mugs to the sink and washing them. "You need to project confidence, don't be shy or embarrassed, you're in control. Do what feels right, and comfortable. Don't be afraid to ask if you want my help or to show you how to do it. He's there to do as he's told, but he'll try and defy you, because he wants you to slip into that role. And you will, as long as you're calm and confident. He knows not to call you by your name, and I don't call him Dan when we're playing this way. He likes to be called derogatory names, I call him a little slut mostly" Phil said as he worked, he may as well have been discussing the weather by the casual nature of his delivery.

Anthony listened and crinkled his nose. "Slut? Really?" Phil nodded, hs understood why it would sound strange, he loved Dan, so why would he want to call him names? But Dan loved it, he loved be called slit and whore. "Yeah, it sounds harsh, I know. But you won't believe how much he likes it, he loves being called names, slut, whore, bitch, I even call him princess sometimes and his whole body shakes." Phil smirked as the stopped washing them and turned to lead Anthony upstairs. Anthony's eyes widened, that was far more of a turn on then he thought it would be. "Do you want try it out first for yourself then let me help, or do you want to watch me for a few minutes talking to him to show you how responsive he is?”. Anthony considered it for a moment. "Can you start?" He didn't know how he would begin, he wanted Phil to show him.

"Of course.” He stopped outside the door and turned to Anthony with kind expression. “He'll do anything you want, just give me a shout or jump in when you feel like you want to try it. Remember, be confident. He's there to please you. Don't be afraid to be rough, or rude. He has safe words; Green means he is fine, Orange for slow down, Red for stop. If it's too much for him he won't hesitate to use them, so if he doesn't use them, you're fine to continue.” Suddenly Phil’s face was very serious. “If he does use them, then you stop immediately, I don’t care how close you are, if those words leave his mouth you stop. If you don’t I won’t let you touch him ever again" Anthony nodded eyes wide at the sudden change in Phil’s demeanor. “I promise.” He found himself saying quickly. Phil smiled sweetly again, “Then let’s get started!” He opened the door and stepped into the room, closing it behind them once they were inside.

Dan didn't look up when the door opened, he stared at the floor, his head bowed and his hands flat on his thighs, goosebumps forming over his skin. Anthony’s breath caught as they entered the room and saw Dan there on the floor, waiting to be used. "Wow". He did a double take at first, he looked completely different; smaller, more vulnerable, obedient. He didn't look like Dan yet he was. Phil smirked and crossed room to stand in front of the boy. "Are you comfortable down there slut?" Phil ran his fingers through Dan's hair and fisted them at the back of his head, tugging his head back to look up at him. "Do you know why you are in here tonight?” He asked, licking his tongue across his bottom lip slowly.

Dan made a low noise as his head was yanked up, "Yes Phil" He answered quietly, not meeting his eyes. Anthony stared at them, this didn't sound like Phil anymore, he seemed as different as Dan did; bigger, more forceful Gone was the sweet Phil everyone knew and loved. He was fucking hot. Phil tutted and rolled his eyes at Dan. He always slipped into his Dom headspace easily when Dan was like this. He sighed, and let go of Dan's head, forcefully pushing it back. "Already you've broken a rule, I thought you were a good slut, in front of our guest too." he stood back and snapped his fingers above Dan's head as you would a dog. "Up".

Dan scrambled to his feet, knees aching from kneeling so long on the hard floor. But he made not one sound of complaint. Anthony watched with wide eyes, what had Dan done wrong? He seemed to have done everything he was told. "Do you know which rule you broke?" Phil sat on the foot of the bed and stretched his back, tugging Dan over his knee, his ass in the air. Dan stumbled over Phil's legs as he was guided down, and answered in a small voice. "I called you Phil." He looking down at the sheets, biting his lip in anticipation. Anthony was watching entranced, Dan was being completely compliant, not uttering a single sassy remark.

"And is that one of thee three acceptable names you are allowed to call me?" Phil asked, looking up Anthony with a smirk. “No” Dan replied as quickly as the words left Phil's mouth. Phil seemed to consider him, eyes raking over his flesh. "You're going to be spanked three times. Each time you'll reply with ‘thank you’ and one of the three names. Understood?" He rested his hand over Dan's ass, face expressionless. Dan nodded quickly, his muscles tightening in anticipation of the strike. Phil raised his hand and brought it down hard against Dan's ass, the sound deafening in the silent room.

Dan barely reacted to the first, only letting out a small gasp, "Thank you sir" He said quietly. Anthony's eyes widened, suddenly very aware of his hard cock twitching quickly in his jeans. "Holy shit" He whispered. Phil smirked up at him with a smug look that said ‘Tell me about it’, as he slapped Dan's ass again, harder, tilting his head to gesture Anthony closer. "Ah! Thank you master" Dan cried out, shaking a little as he waited for the final blow. Anthony crept closer, eyes locked on Dan's skin as it turned from pale to bright red, the outline of Phil’s fingers marking up the soft skin. "Last one, for now, this one is my favourite." he smirked up at Anthony. Phil brought his hand down again, the hardest yet. Dan yelped, body jumping at the impact, "Thank you daddy" he said breathlessly, relaxing into his lap now his punishment was over. Anthony nearly choked. "Didn't pin you for a daddy kink" He said, eyes trailing over the red skin.

"He likes lots of things, he's a good little slut." Phil smoothed his hand over the red skin, putting Dan back on the floor. "Think you're ready to give it a shot?" He asked Anthony, lifting Dan's face to look at the two of them as they stood side by side. "If so you need to know the little slut's rules, of course, you can change them if you wish" 

Anthony nodded, mouth dry as he quickly asked "What are his rules?". Dan locked eyes with him, licking his lips playfully. Anthony blushed and Dan hid his grin. Phil tilted Dan's face to look back at him. "Tell Anthony your rules. You're going to treat him with the same respect you treat me, misbehave and you’ll be punished" He turned Dan's head to Anthony. "Speak slut”.

Dan nodded quickly at Phil’s order and looked obediently up at Anthony, big brown eyes shining in the most innocent look he could manage. He wanted to mess with the man a bit. "Only speak if i’m told I can. Only move when you tell me to. Never touch myself. Only touch you when given permission. Always use the safe word if necessary. Address you correctly. No talking back. Follow every command immediately. On my knees at all time unless you tell me otherwise. Ask for permission to cum." He recited watching Anthony as he listened intently, eyes blown wide. Seeing Dan acting like this, it made him want to do well, he wanted to make Dan be this obedient. Phil smirked stood to the side, letting Anthony try. "Confident." he mouthed to him, leaning on back the dresser to watch, close enough to be able to help when he needed it.

Dan watched Anthony's every move, he could see that the man was nervous, he wonder how much he could get away with before Phil stepped in? Anthony was lost for a few seconds, unsure what to do. Then he remembered that this was about doing what he wanted with Dan, using him, and right now he quite wanted to watch Dan suck his cock. "Hands behind your back." He ordered, trying to keep his voice from shaking, but failing. Dan did as he was told, slowly, clasping his hands behind his back and watching him carefully. Anthony felt a thrill as Dan did as he asked, and took a step forward, "Undo my pants". Dan cocked his eyebrow, this was a chance to test Anthony, to push him, make him assert his dominance. "Without my hands?" He asked cheekily, looking up at him through his lashes. Phil watched them both curiously, Anthony looked nervous but he was still holding fairly steady. He was starting to understand his role, but his nerves were holding him back, and Dan just talked back to him. He didn’t step in yet, waiting to see how the other would deal with the defiance.

Anthony blinked. Dan just broke a rule, was he testing him? He wasn't sure what to do, looking up at Phil for assistance. He knew Phil had said that Dan would try to get away with breaking rules, and that he shouldn't let him, but he was unsure how to punish the younger boy.

"He broke a rule, you should punish him for disrespecting your authority." Phil stepped forward, his hands folded as he watched. "Be a little firmer spoken with him, you're in charge, and he WILL do as you say" he encouraged. Anthony swallowed and nodded. He dropped a hand into Dan's hair and gripped it tightly, yanking his head back in a fluid motion so Dan had no choice but to meet his gaze. "Don't question me slut, I said undo my pants, and do it now. Let's see if your mouth is as good at sucking cock as it is as talking back." He let go as Dan's eyes watered from the pain. "Sorry Sir" He said quickly, taking the button into his mouth and using his tongue to work it open. Phil smirked and circled them as he watched, "Perfect, you took control, and you punished his bad behaviour, and got a swift apology." he nodded approvingly.  
Anthony smiled proudly, hair on the back of his neck prickling as Phil circled them. His presence was intimidating in a way Anthony doubted he’d ever manage. Dan successfully got the button undone and took the zip between his lips, pulling it down.

Phil stood to the side again, licking his lips as he watched them. He picked up on Anthony's reaction and smirked. Dan looked up, meeting Anthony's eyes as he took the waistband of his jeans in his teeth and pulled them down over his hips to bunch at his feet and Dan smirked up at him. Anthony took a shaky breath, fuck that was hot. "T-The underwear too" Dan picked up on the shake in his voice. "Are you nervous sir?" He purred, nuzzling the waistband.

Phil raised his eyebrow and spoke up from his position at the side on Anthony's behalf, "Did he give your permission to speak, slut?" He asked with a loud voice. Dan shut up immediately, looking down, "No Sir, sorry Sir". The tone of his voice was different to he spoke to Anthony, it was quiet and submissive. He wanted to make him speak like that. He was even more determined now.

"Your mouth isn't for speaking whore, it's only good for sucking cock" He grabbed Dan's jaw, making him look up at his face, "Remove my underwear, and suck my cock like a good boy would." He growled. Dan whimpered, the tight grip bruising his jaw, his eyes glazing over at the way Anthony spoke as he felt himself begin to slip, no desire left to speak back, only only to please.

Phil smirked at the way he spoke and licked his lips, "Much better Anthony, well done." He gave him a smug smile. "When he whimpers like that he's being a good little boy. And his eyes glazed over because he's slipping." Phil smirked as he palmed himself through his jeans. "Maybe if he's good little slut reward him." he mused. Anthony released Dan's jaw and Dan immediately took his boxers between his teeth and pulled them down so they joined his jeans at his ankles.

"Sucking my cock is your reward, you like that don't you? Little fucking cock slut that you are. Speak, tell me what a slut you are" Dan nodded quickly, “Only good for sucking your cock Sir, please sir let me I’ll be so good.” Dan begged hurriedly, licking his lips. Anthony gripped the back of Dan’s hair hard and guided him onto his cock, moaning as Dan suckled eagerly around the tip. Phil made a low noise of appreciation as he watched his boyfriend with his lips around Anthony’s cock, the image was hotter than he remembered it. "He's a greedy little slut, always has to have a cock in him somewhere, if it's not in his tight little ass it's his mouth." Phil let the words roll of his tongue as he brought his lips down to Dan's ear to speak them.

Dan moaned, eyes flicking sideways to watch Phil. Anthony gripped his hair and pushed further into him, fucking into his mouth softly at first. Dan relaxed his throat choking out another needy sound. He adored this, the feeling of being used, of being worth nothing. He felt himself slip further into his headspace, eyes hooded as Anthony fucked his face more urgently with each stroke. "Hmm I think we've got a pretty promising Dom here." Phil winked at Anthony and stood up, unbuckling his belt and lying it across the end of the bed. Dan's eyes opened again at the sound of the belt jingling, he tried to turn his head but Anthony held him in place. Anthony let his head drop back, fucking hard into Dan's throat as Dan made little choked noises. It was rough treatment, but he kept it up feeling himself grow close. He kept it up for a few more minutes until suddenly Dan was tapping urgently on his leg, choking badly, eyes watering. Anthony pulled his cock from Dan’s mouth as quickly as he could. And Dan coughed hard, letting his head drop down, body shaking. Phil looked at Anthony and nodded, indicating that it was the right thing to do. Phil looked back at Dan, "Speak".

"Orange" He choked weakly, taking some deep breaths, a pace like that was impossible to keep up with for long even when you were practised, he had to breath after all. "Just need a moment." Anthony looked guilty "I'm sorry" He said quickly but Dan shook his head "It was perfect, just need to breath. Stuff like that can’t carry on too long." He smiled reassuring, breathing deeply as his heartbeat settled down.

Phil stroked his fingers through Dan's hair as he focused on his breathing, knowing the guilt would make Anthony more reserved, as it did with him the first few times until he knew what Dan could handle. "The important thing is that Dan used his safe word, and you listened immediately, which was the right thing to do." Phil caught Anthony's attention and gave him an encouraging smile. "It's important that he knows he can stop at any time, and that his Dom will listen."

Dan looked back up “I don't safe word very often, you should be proud" He winked, dropping back into his submissive position, leaning into Phil's touch. Anthony nodded "Okay, I'll be more careful." He didn't want to hurt Dan, he wanted him to feel good. "Phil will you take over for a bit? I want to watch, learn" He asked back to his nerves again.  
Phil nodded, swapping positions with him. He gave Dan a few moments to get his composure back, and stepped in front of him. "We're going to have a little fun, show our guest that he doesn't need to be nervous, he just needs to give you a few minutes then you're good as new, ready to be used, aren't you little slut?" Phil smirked.

Dan nodded "Yes daddy", he said softly, looking back at the carpet. Anthony's eyes widened at that, though he suspected Dan would only refer to Phil that way, but fuck it was still hot to watch. "Get up, and bend your pretty little ass over, hold the bedpost." Phil said calmly, but with a practiced authority in his voice. Dan scrambled to do as he was told, not an ounce of disobedience as he bent over and arches his back prettily, showing off the curve of his spine. Anthony watched, eyes trailing Dan's form and wondering what Phil planned to do next.

Phil smiled and trailed a finger down Dan's ass and gave a gentle tug to the plug peeking out between the cheeks, tugging and pulling it gently as Dan’s hole clenched and tightened around the toy that was keeping him stretched. "Tell Anthony what you do before coming in here to play?" Phil walked around him smugly and grabbed one of the rope restraints not already secured to the bed and tied Dan's hands together around the post keeping him bent over, unable to stand up until he was loosened. Dan shivered, tingles traveling up and down his naked body. "Yes Daddy. I have to get my cock hard, then I have to stretch myself out with my big toy, and put in a plug, and keep it until daddy says to take it out. This one’s been in since I woke up." His voice shook as Phil played with him. Anthony groaned, god he wanted to watch him do that one day.

Phil smirked and squeezed Dan's ass in both hands. "Yes, and right now daddy and his friend want to play with you before you get tied up and fucked like a little whore. So be a good little princess, stay still and be quiet." he smirked, trailing his hand over Dan’s skin, Dan couldn't move from his position even if he wanted to. He looked over at Anthony. "What should we do to him?" He asked, wanting to include him to help build confidence.

Dan looked down with a small noise, feeling himself slipping away again, almost fully gone now, mouth hanging slightly open. Phil was so good at making him do that. Anthony licked his lips, there were so many things he wanted to do to him while he was like this. "Didn’t you say be gets off on pain?" He asked curiously, a glint in his eyes, as his confidence grew again with his own headspace beginning to take hold. He stepped closer. Phil smirked moved behind Anthony, holding his waist and resting his head on his shoulder to watch, leaving Dan exposed and untouched, unable to do anything but wait. "He does." Phil nodded and raised his eyebrow curiously as he noticed the confidence he was gaining.

Anthony let his eyes rake over his skin. "Do you have any toys we could use for that?" He asked slowly. Dan whimpered as Anthony spoke. God yes, please, he wanted to say, but held his tongue. "I do" Phil smirked and crossed the room too a large chest and opened it, lifting out a box of toys. "You're getting the hang of this now" he commented, licking his lips. A confident Anthony was a hot Anthony.

Anthony trailed his hand over the curve in Dan's back whilst Phil went to fetch what they needed. "Thank you" He said, eyes still on Dan and his hands smoothed over his skin, pressing and pulling lightly at the plug and making Dan mewl. Anthony smirked at that, and brought his lips down to the shell of Dan’s ear, "If you make filthy, needy noises like that when I'm barely touching you, I can't wait to hear you scream with my cock buried in your greedy little hole, slut" Anthony growled, his dominant headspace slipping over him. Dan shivered and whimpered longingly. He wanted that, he wanted it so bad.

Phil smirked as Anthony successfully sent Dan further into subspace, coming back and sitting the items on the bed. "Watch what this does to him when he can't touch himself" he smirked and tilted Dan's head up to look at them, kissing Anthony deeply and slowly, forcing Dan to watch them.  
Dan kept silent because he had too, but his cock ached at the sight of the two meant making out, precum spurting from his tip in small bursts. He wanted to cry out for attention, but this far down it was impossible to disobey, he wanted to please. He whimpered as they continued to ignore him, cock throbbing painfully. He had been turned on for ages now, all day, and hadn't touched himself once.

Anthony wore no pants but other then that they were fully clothed. It was frustrating. Anthony moaned into the kiss, his eyes catching the way Dan wiggled uncomfortably, he looked like a kicked puppy when they ignored him too long. He chuckled. "I think he wants some attention."

"Told you" Phil winked and chuckled smugly. "Alright slut we'll play with you." he smirked, shrugging off his t-shirt followed by his jeans. "I've got a few of his favourites. First-" he snapped open two little silver nipple clamps with little indents, sharp enough to dig into his nipples but not cut the skin. He handed them to Anthony and smirked.

Anthony took them with raised eyebrows "These will look pretty" He commented "But I'll let you put them on, I’m not sure how." He gave them back to Phil. Dan made a low needy sound, god he wanted them so bad, they made him ache in the best way, and damn Phil, he knew that his nipples were sensitive. "Twist the top to open them, and push down to close" Phil showed him and smirked, crouching beside Dan and fastening them tight on his nipples and standing back. "The best way to make him desperately needy is to make him cum, then overstimulate him until it's unbearable" Phil smirked, "but he has particular love hate relationship with the cane, of you want to give him a light spanking." he passed Anthony a small, stiff wooden cane.

Dan whined as Phil put the clamps on him, the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Anthony raises the wooden cane and smacked it gently against his own palm, the loud, telling sound of the cane on his skin filling the room. Dan eyes shot up immediately as he heard the all too familiar sound, and he gave a needy whine, watching as Anthony played with the wood between his fingers. "Can I?" He asked Phil, Dan's ass had looked so nice all flushed red. "Please" Phil smirked and gestured towards Dan watching his boyfriend with a smirk. "Such a good little slut for daddy." He whispered in his ear, making Dan shiver.

Dan whimpered, arching his back a little harder to encourage Anthony. He ran the cool wood across Dan’s ass and smirked, “Ask me for it, slut.” he demanded, tapping the skin. "Please sir, please I need it I’ve been good.” He begged immediately, no shame in his voice, he was used to begging by now. Anthony's didn't need much more encouragement than that. He struck him across his left cheek, it wasn't a hard hit, but made a satisfying noise and left a long red mark. Dan whimpered but said nothing more. Phil licked his lips and settled on his knees beneath Dan, licking a long stripe up his cock before taking the tip in his mouth and suckling, aiming to bombard Dan with a number of sensations at once.

Dan gasped but held his hips still, the sensation flooding his system and making him bite his lip to stay quiet. Anthony hit him again, much harder and Dan cried out this time, the stinging blow going straight to his cock "Ah ah daddy, sir so good" There was so much, Dan’s head was swimming with intense pleasure. Phil pulled back briefly and gave a tug on one of the clamps, "Move." he said simply, taking Dan's cock back into his mouth, playing with the clamps between his fingers.  
Dan pushed forward, whimpering as Phil's hot mouth worked over his length. Anthony admired the dark red stripe he'd left behind, striking him again suddenly. Dan screamed when Anthony hit him the fourth time, sending his whole body flying forward, but no safe word left his lips, not even the contemplation of one. "Fuck fuck daddy I can't, I’m gonna cum" He warned quickly. He wasn't allowed, his body shaking with the effort of holding back as Anthony struck him again.  
Phil looked up at him and tapped his thigh twice, a silent signal that he could cum. Phil hummed around his cock, giving Anthony a nod as indication to keep stimulating Dan's body as he pleased. He planned to have him completely over stimulated and fucked out before he was restrained.

Anthony grinned at that, he struck him his hardest yet, on his thigh rather than his ass this time and Dan screamed his loudest as he came suddenly down Phil's throat. Phil grinned and smugly swallowed his release down, but continued sucking on his cock wetly, laughed special attention to the head of Dan’s cock and the slit, the most sensitive parts of him. He tugged clamps off and instead rolled Dan's nipples between his fingers and pinched them. Dan whimpered as Phil sucked him dry and kept going until the sensitivity made it painful. "fuckfuckfuck" He chanted, attempting to pull back but finding himself restrained. Anthony dropped the cane and pressed his cock between Dan’s cheeks and sighing in relief, finally giving his cock some attention.Phil's own cock was pulsing angrily in his boxers, so he pushed them off.

Dan whined, he would take a few minutes to recover fully from that but Phil always kept up the torture, sometimes even dragging a dry orgasm out of him before his body was ready for it. Anthony's movements only pushed the plug deeper, as he fucked against it, making the stimulation even more intense. "Fuck please, too much daddy" He whimpered under the assault, but didn't utter the safe word, the choice was Phil's. Anthony let his eyes roll back as he fucked against Dan's skin, he had to stop before long, or he'd cum too quickly.

"Fuck what now Phil?" He panted, admiring the red marks he'd left on Dan's pale skin. Phil pulled off Dan with a pop and stood on shaky legs, "Give him a minute, he needs to recover before we restrain him" Phil hummed, untying Dan's arms and letting him rest across the bed. He took a few steps back and leaned on the dresser, hissing a little as his cock throbbed from being ignored while he focused on the teaching Anthony and pleasing Dan. He worked his fist over himself in an attempt to relieve some pressure. 

Dan slumped down into the sheets for a moment shaking and Anthony nodded, stripping off his shirt. Dan heard Phil’s small noises and crawled over immediately, he couldn't leave his daddy needy. He didn't need to say anything, taking Phil into his mouth and sucking him to the base, looking up at him with big glazed eyes like the good little slut he was.

"Fuck, I told you you to rest" Phil hummed and grabbed his head. He wasn't about to turn him down when his cock was aching so badly. "Such a perfect little slut, doesn't even need to be told when to help" he purred appreciatively, gripping Dan's head as his mouth moved wetly over him. Dan hummed around him, the praise making him shiver and his cock twitch as it always did. Anthony watched appreciatively and brushing his fingers through Dana matted curls. "He likes to please you" He noted, strolling over.

"Yeah, he does such a good job at it too" Phil hummed, watching Dan and then Anthony and licking his lips. Anthony captured Phil's mouth, kissing him hotly. Dan watched, groaning as he pulled up and lapped at Phil's tip, precome spreading on his lips. Phil moaned into Anthony's lips and kissed him harder, twisting his fingers in the back of his hair, his free hand carding through Dan's damp curls.

Anthony pulled back panting. "Dan looks about ready don't you think?" He asked looking down at the younger boy whose cock was indeed hard again. Dan said nothing, just continued sucking Phil's cock, locking eyes with Anthony as he did  
"He is, let's get him restrained" Phil smirked and pulling his cock from Dan's mouth and lifting him roughly to his feet. "I'll let you take charge on this one" he said to Anthony, seeing if he could handle the needy and whiny boy.

Dan slumped into Anthony's grip and the American picked him up easily and carried him to the bed. "You gonna be a good slut and stay still whilst I tie you up?" He asked huskily in Dan's ear. Dan mewled and nodded obediently, doing his best to remain still as he was dropped on the sheets on his back, his hard cock slapping wetly against his stomach. Anthony locked his hands to opposite ends ot the bedposts so he was spread out. His legs were unrestrained this time. "Keep your legs there or I’ll edge you until you can’t be edged any longer." He warned, trailing his hand over Dan's stomach. Dan whimpered at the idea, he didn't think his body could handle it right now, no he would be a good boy and obey his master. "Yes sir" Dan said quietly and quickly.

Phil smirked and admired Anthony's newfound confidence, he had taught the boy well. "Please, don't stop on my account, I'll get my chance." Phil smiled smugly and moved to the side of the bed, watching Dan's face as he lay completely compliant and submissive under Anthony's touch.

Anthony smirked at that, "God I’ve been waiting to fuck your tight little ass again for months" Anthony said against the skin of Dan’s neck as he kissed it hungrily. "You’re such a tight little bitch, perfect for burying my cock inside." He pulled up Dan's knees, the boy’s legs shaking uncontrollably with want. He was deep in subspace now, mouth lax as he waited, God, he wanted to badly to be fucked. "Please master, please give me your cock, I've been a good slut" He whimpered needily. Anthony didn't need to be asked twice, as he grabbed lube and spread it over himself, sighing at the slight relief before rubbing himself against Dan’s ass. He pulled the plug out, very slowly, revealing his stretched hole and watching as it he clenched around nothing. Dan whimpered at the loss, legs shaking even harder as the anticipation grew unbearable.

"Listen to you, you want my cock so badly" Anthony smirked triumphantly. He would love to tease him, but he wanted to fuck him more, so he pressed in, groaning as he went in to the hilt in one fluid push. "Fuck, how are you still so tight?" Anthony hissed appreciatively, grabbing Dan roughly by the hips. Dan moaned loudly, finally getting what he wanted as he felt Anthony’s cock fill him up.

Phil smirked and as he watched the two of them with glazed over eyes, "Look at you being such a good little slut, you just love being treated like a toy for us to fuck don't you? Nothing more than a pretty little hole to be used and filled with cock." Phil purred in Dan's ear, he knew Dan loved the filthy words they were both showering him with. He didn't mind it, because he had already spoken with Anthony before about after care, and how Dan would need to be showered with praise and comfort. He splayed his hand across Dan's stomach and watched him as he listened to Anthony, deep in a dominant space of his own.

Dan whimpered at Phil's words, he wanted to kiss him so badly but he said nothing, crying out when Anthony hit his prostate. Anthony listened to Dan's sounds and let them guide him. Once he found his spot he assaulted it, hard and rough, gripping his hips so hard they would bruise but Dan seemed to love it, eyes rolling back as precum left a pool on his stomach. Anthony groaned, fuck he wasn't gonna last long at this punishing pace.

"Look at you, your pretty little cock is fucking leaking already, just like a good little whore should be" Phil growled lowly, grabbing Dan's chin and kissing him deeply and hotly. "I'm sure Anthony will clean your mess up when it's daddy's turn to fuck your hole princess, don't worry" he whispered smugly.

Dan whimpered into Phil's mouth, kissing back hard "Please daddy, please Sir” Dan begged, for what he didn't know. “Hmm, are you going to take both loads into your pretty little hole like a good boy?" Phil hummed, letting Dan kiss him hard as Anthony fucked into him, moaning and calling out loudly. 

"Are you enjoying yourself Anthony? Is he doing good?" Phil looked over his shoulder. “He’s fucking great, the perfect little whore” Anthony cried out his praise, as he felt pleasure settle heavy in his belly. "Fuck Fuck! I'm gonna cum in you so hard slut you're doing so good" He fucked into him erratically watching Dan moan and wither. His orgasm hit him suddenly, washing over him like a tidal wave as he came heavily, spurring heavy stream of hot, thick cum deep into Dan. "Holy Shit" was all he could muster, as he dropped his head onto Dan's chest and rode out his intense orgasm. Dan's back arched, but he didn't quite reach his orgasm yet, he was difficult to please like this, used to such a high intensity by now.

Phil pushed his fingers through Anthony's hair and as he rode out his orgasm, "Take a minute, lie down with Dan, let it settle." Phil encouraged him, remembering the shattering sensation he felt the first time he came like that during their play. It ripped right through him. Anthony was gasping for breath but quickly did as Phil instructed him, he suspected anyone would do what Phil told them when he used a voice like that.

Dan bucked his hips up, he'd been so close. "Please daddy, please!" He begged, watched Phil's movements. "Don't worry my needy little slut, daddy's gonna fuck you now" Phil purred and lubed up his cock, wasting no time as he pushed into Dan, and bottomed out in one go. He pulled Dan’s hips up, fucking into him with a rough and punishing pace. He licked his lips and watched Dan's face as it twisted in pleasure, recognising the look as his own eyes darkened, "I know what you want my little whore, is this what you want?" Phil purred, wrapping his fingers around Dan's throat. He's only recently discovered Dan's desire to be choked in bed, and who was he to deny his boy?

Dan made a low choked sound and his eyes rolled so far back he could see the wall behind him. The feeling was so intense, blood pumping in his ears, his pleasure so much stronger, feeling the ache in his throat. His body was shaking hard under the assault, so stimulated it hurt in the best possible way. It was too much and not enough all at once. Anthony watched with wide eyes, it was easily the hottest thing he'd ever seen and he'd seen a lot tonight. He remember what Phil said earlier and shuffled closer to Dan, focused on his pleasure now. "You enjoying that little slut? You love feeling your daddy fuck you raw?" He asked, licking up the precome pooling on Dan's stomach.

Phil focused on his movement and let Anthony use his words to stimulate Dan even more, his grip on Dan's throat slowly tightening, though never enough to cut off his air supply completely. He pushed his hips deeper, fucking Dan mercilessly as he cried out Dan's name, his cock moving so fluidly from the generous coat of line and the added slickness of Anthony's release that he moved faster with an even more relentless pace, angling his cock into Dan's abused prostate.

Dan was being stimulated in so many ways he couldn't have told you which was the one which finally finished him, but he screamed when it did, sobbing Phil's name as he coated his stomach in cum, hips moving down to meet Phil's as best he could. Phil called out Dan name as he came hard, holding Dan's waist tighty, working through his high. "So amazing, such a good baby, you did so well." Phil praised him once he could speak again, cupping his cheek.

Dan panted as he caught his breath, wincing from the sensitivity as Phil pulled out . Fuck he hurt everywhere. Anthony collapsed back onto the sheets with a tired sigh, Phil had said something about looking after Dan once they were finished. He sat up, wondering what to do. Dan gave a small contented sound as Phil praised him, slowly, he was slipping out of subspace, but all that mattered right now was that Phil was pleased with him. He ached all over, bruises forming over his soft skin and muscles complaining but he said nothing, hanging limp by his restraints.

"Can you get him some water and painkillers from the bathroom, and grab the cream that's on the counter?" Phil smiled at Anthony, as kneeled up and gently released Dan from his restraints. "Don't worry baby, we're going to take care of you" Phil promised softly. Anthony jumped to his feet, watching the careful way Phil released Dan and how Dan didn't make a sound of complaint. He jogged out to grab everything.

Phil shifted Dan carefully down onto the sheets and placed some pillows around him. "Love you so much, my good boy." Phil purred softly and placed small kisses on his face. Dan smiled contently, nuzzling into his touch, the praise felt good. Anthony came back with everything from the bathroom that Phil has asked for. "Is he okay? He still seems pretty compliant for Dan, hasn't complained once." He brought everything over and sat on the edge of the bed watching. Somehow this felt more intimate than the sex had and he didn't want to interrupt.

Phil smiled over at Anthony and encouraged him to come over. He'd been just as involved as Phil was. "He's okay, he's still in subspace but slowly coming around, he'll be back to himself before you know it." Phil smiled and passed Dan the painkillers and water. "Dan, be a good boy, sit up and take the painkillers" he smiled softly, stroking Dan's hair. "It's important that when he's coming out of subspace we shower him with affection, assure him he did will. Just be attentive, you know? He might still act a little submissive or small for a while, but he's okay" Phil smile and moved Dan gently between them.

Dan sat up slowly, whimpering a little because it hurt. "Okay" He didn't say sir this time, which was a good sign. He took the painkillers and drank deeply from the water, coughing a little since his throat was raw. Anthony came closer, listening carefully and nodded, gently carding his hand through Dan's curls "You did so well Dan, incredible" He said quietly, watching as Phil took a cloth and gently wiped him down

Phil let the cold cloth linger over any bruises or red skin as Anthony praised him, smiling as Dan's hummed and leant into Anthony's touch. "See, he likes that" Phil smiled encouragingly. "After care is just as important as the sex, it let's him know that he's safe." he smiled and gently kissed his bruises. Dan's eyes flickered down to watch Phil, eyes full of adoration. Dan always got needy for affection after scenes like this, he would cling to Phil and cuddle him as often as Phil allowed, which was a lot. 

Anthony nodded at that, passing Phil the cream, he guessed it was for the strike marks Anthony had left behind. Phil smiled at him and kissed his head. "Baby I need to put this on okay? Why don't you snuggle with Anthony while I do it, it might sting a little but it's for your own good." Phil soothed him, opening the cream and gently turned Dan over onto his stomach. Dan buried his head into Anthony's shoulder, Phil was as gentle as possible. He whimpered a little but held still. Anthony stroked his back soothingly "You're doing so well Dan, it's okay we'll make it better".

Phil very gently massages the cream over the red strike marks strewn across Dan's ass and thighs, and over the handprints Phil had made. "Just a little more baby, then you can rest I promise. You've done so good tonight for us both" he smiled softly. Dan nodded, slowly coming back to himself. He groaned when Phil turned him back around muscles aching . "You really did a number on me" He laughed softly. Anthony blinked in surprise, that sounded more like the Dan he knew.

Phil chuckled softly, "You're back I see?" He smiled and wiped off his hands, settling back in the bed at Dan's side. "I must say, you handled it very well" he smiled. Dan hummed contently as Phil wrapped his arms around his back, snuggling back into him. "Anthony did well too” Dan looked at Anthony, “Phil is the only one who has ever sent me into subspace before, and we've played with a few curious friends." He commented, looking up at him with a smirk. Anthony looked proud at that, grinning to himself.

Phil nodded approvingly and nuzzled into his back as Anthony shifted forward and nuzzled into Dan's front, still wearing his proud smile. "Really? That's good, right?" Anthony smirked. Dan chuckled at him and nodded, "Yeah it's good, a little bit more practise and you'd make a pretty decent dom, not as good as mine, but decent nonetheless." He winked playfully up at Phil. Anthony grinned, "Awesome" he was pleased at that. Phil has a lot more practice than he did, he didn’t expect to be as good as him yet, but if Dan was saying he was pretty good, that was a good start.

Phil smiled and nuzzled Dan's back, letting his head settle in the crook of Dan's neck. "I'm sure we can talk more about practice once you've recovered, right now I think you should rest." he chuckled.  
Dan nodded in agreement and yawned "Hmm goodnight" He said quietly, drifting off to sleep in mere moments. Anthony watched as Dan fell asleep after snuggling down properly, "That was fast." He whispered with a smile. "He's exhausted, being so deeply submissive really takes it out of him, and he had two of us to please." Phil explained with a smile, stroking his hair. Anthony nodded "So this isn't the first time you've done this with someone else?" He asked curiously, looking up at Phil, he was genuinely interested.

"We’ve tried a few times before but it didn't work out as well as this. You were able to put him into subspace and keep him there, nobody else could, so it turned into a normal threesome with them. He spoke back to them the way he did with you, but they just got too nervous, whereas you actually managed to get over it, and take back control." Phil smiled playfully. "I'm impressed, that was a good start”. Anthony grinned brightly at the praise, and nodded "Really? Wow, how did you get him in line in the first place? I watched him slip with just a few words from you" Anthony was genuinely curious, they had such a strong connection and he saw Dan slip right into subspace after just seconds with Phil.

"It took a lot of practice, and a lot of trust between us, but we have a really strong relationship so that helps. After a while I learned what turned him on and what got a rise out of him, and I used that to my advantage. Eventually I was able to develop this kind of voice, this persona that when I use it, Dan knows I'm not fucking about, I'm not sweet, playful Phil in the moment." Phil grinned, stroking Dan's side. "Trust is a lot to do with it, he knows that I won't take advantage of him and use it when it's not right. That's why he felt comfortable to slip into subspace when he was with you. He knows he can trust you, and he knows I'm here and I wouldn't let you take advantage." Anthony nodded "That's really something" He smiled and stroked over Phil's side with his fingertips. "Don't you get jealous, when others join in I mean?" He asked curiously, surely they found it hard watching their boyfriend fuck, or be fucked by someone else?

"It is" Phil smiled and leant into the touch, "Sometimes yeah, I can't help it, he’s my boyfriend. But I love him, and I know that that he loves me. It's fun for us, and we always agree on it beforehand and we trust each other. It's hot too though, I mean look at how turned on he got when he watches us kiss." he chuckled.

Anthony laughed at that then yawned "I bet when you do get jealous the sex is amazing" He commented tiredly. "It is, when either of us gets jealous we have really hot sex." Phil chuckled and nuzzled into Dan's back. "We should get some sleep, we can tidy up later" he yawned. Anthony nodded "Goodnight." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan groaned as he woke up with a heavy pressure on his chest, and looked to see Anthony laying on top of him. He groaned, “get off of me you fat lump” he huffed and pushed Anthony’s arm. Phil groaned as he woke up to a wriggling Dan in front of him, putting his arm over his eyes. "What's wrong?" He groaned. Anthony rolled to the side and yelped as he fell onto the floor with a thump. Dan sat up quickly and groaned as he put pressure on his ass. "Are you alright!?" He looked over to see Anthony laughing on the carpet.

Phil chuckled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Idiot." he commented playfully and stretched. Anthony sat up, “Hey, I was told to move so I did!" He laughed and shook his head. Dan snorted "You were crushing my chest." He groaned as he sat up properly "Jesus". Phil laughed at them playfully, "Boys behave" Phil jokes and stood up, stretching his arms, "Fuck my muscles hurt" he chuckled. "Your muscles hurt?" Dan grumbled, pulling himself to his feet and groaning again. "Urgh I need a bath"  
"Yeah, they do" Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes jokingly, "Yeah you probably do actually, I'll run you one." he disappeared towards the bathroom.

Dan watched him go and stretched, bones cracking. Anthony stood up "I'm gonna head to the other bathroom and have a shower" He smiled. Dan nodded "Phil will share with me, meet us at breakfast in an hour?" Anthony nodded and headed off. Phil ran Dan a bath like he always did, checking the water before shouting on him to let him know it was ready. "Is the pain bad?" He asked as he sat in the bad and gently helped Dan in, resting him between his legs.

Dan rested on his chest with a sigh "Haven't ached like this in a while" He chuckled, looking up at Phil. "Since a couple months ago, remember that time when you bought the whip." He grinned. "You enjoyed it though, didn't you?" Phil checked, gently washing Dan's body with a soft loofa. "That was a good night, you love that whip." he grinned.

Dan hummed, "This was a good night though" He mused, a cheeky smile crossing his face. "I'd only trust you with it though" He smile softly, "It took me days to recover from that one, but it was worth it" He giggled brightly, remembering that night. "Oh baby I'd never let anyone else whip you anyway, certain things only I can be trusted with. I know how to keep your pain pleasurable," Phil winked and kissed his head. Dan hummed leaning into the kiss. “I know baby, I love you so much" He turned his head to kiss him properly, an intimate kiss, one full of love and admiration.

"I love you too baby" Phil smiled and kissed him back properly, cupping his face. Dan smiled then lay back down, "Anthony did pretty well" He commented. Phil nodded, and smiled happily. "He did, and he's really happy with how it went" Phil relaxed back as he washed Dan's hair gently. Dan hummed approvingly at the soft touches, letting his head lean back into them. "So am I" He smiled contently. It was true, last night has been one of their most satisfying sessions, and by far the most successful they had had with another person. Phil grinned at that and kissed his cheek. "Me too baby."

They lay like that for a while, Phil letting Dan's muscles soak as he gently massaged his skin. Once they got out, Phil helped him dry off and get into soft clothing so, comfortable for his sensitive skin throughout the day. Dan smiled, eyes laying affectionately on Phil's features as he helped him pulled on the soft clothes. They walked to the kitchen together to get breakfast, hands interlinked.

Phil helped Dan into a seat, giving him a soft pillow to sit on, his ass was more swollen then he thought it would be. He had just started on breakfast for the three of them when Anthony entered. Dan was sipping some orange juice Phil had given him. He looked up as Anthony came in, freshly showered and changed. He sat down with a sigh "Morning". Dan smiled "Morning, how's your muscles?”.

Phil carefully flipped the pancakes, and stirred the eggs. Anthony groaned "Stiff, but a good sort of stiff." He stretched "I have an 18hr flight tonight." He groaned. Dan laughed. "At least the convention was yesterday" He commented, watching as Phil plated up the food "Oh god, I'm glad it's not me on that flight." Phil chuckled and slid them each a plate of pancakes before getting his own.

Dan giggled "Agreed, we get to stay here and go to sleep early." He grinned smugly taking a bite of pancake and humming approvingly "Perfect as always Philly"  
"Thanks baby" Phil smiled and took a mouthful of his own pancakes. Anthony ate his hungrily with an approving smile, and looked at Dan with a cheeky grin. "How's your ass?" Dan hit him over the head "Don't think I won't retaliate to comments like that Anthony, my ass hurts and yours will too if you try and sass me" He took another bite of his pancake, staring him down. Anthony blinked, he shouldn't be surprised really, it was just very different to the compliant Dan he'd seen last night.

Phil laughed loudly and held his stomach, talking at least a good minute before calmed down, and even then he was suppressing giggles as Anthony looked at him. "What did you expect, he's still a cheeky little shit" he giggled. Anthony pouted "I just-I" Dan snorted "What? You think I'm like that all the time?" Anthony shook his head "I guess not"  
"Nope" He leaned forward "It's an escape, not a lifestyle choice" Anthony looked up with wide eyes and Dan tilted his head curiously.

"Huh, you know Phil next time he visits I reckon I could teach him a thing or too. I'm sure you wouldn't be opposed to having two playthings" He suggested with a smirk. Phil looked at Dan a little shocked that he was being so forward. He smirked and tilted his head. "I would definitely not be opposed to having two playthings" Phil smirked.

Anthony looked a little overwhelmed "B-But I top?" Dan hummed "Top, bottom most people switch. Just because I prefer being fucked doesn't mean I haven't fucked Phil before. It's up to you, let you think it over, but I can teach you how to make them give you what you want" He winked at that and sat back, eating his pancakes as if he'd said nothing out of the ordinary. Anthony was thinking fast, did he want Phil t-to fuck him? It wasn't an unappealing idea, in fact the more he thought about it, the more he decided that he would quite like to see what it's like to have Phil take care of him.

Phil chuckled and ate his pancakes as he watched Anthony's mind racing, he could practically see the cogs in his brain working. He spoke up after a second. "You don't have to be just a top, y'know. Hell, even I'm not always a top, we switch sometimes. Dan's fucked me before, I'm a pretty whiny bottom actually" Phil smiled at him wickedly, "but Dan's right he could definitely teach you a thing or two if you decide to try. I'm more than happy to have two pretty boys to play with" he licked his lips purposely. Anthony's breath caught at that, watching Phil’s lips, and wondering where else he could feel them if he agreed to let Dan teach him. The thought was really something, being looked after like that, just laying back whilst someone took care of him. He nodded "O-Okay" Dan grinned like a cat. "I look forward to teaching you"

Phil grinned excitedly, and finished his food. "It's a date" he said, looking up with a knowing smirk. He couldn't wait for Anthony's next visit.

Dan grinned and Anthony nodded. "It's a date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by tumblr users @do-it-with-dan and @howell-lesters, find use on tumblr!  
> We really appreciate feedback! Thanks for reading :) Check out our phanfic blog @do-it-with-the-Howell-lesters for updates!


	3. Dan teaches Anthony to Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gives Anthony a taste of what it's like to sub. The final instalment of our three part series. Hope you enjoy!

Dan knew he was irritating Phil, it was inevitable with the way he was currently bouncing around on foot to foot, roaming from room to room of their cozy little house. He even went out into the garden since it was a nice day. There ‘forever home’ as their fans affectionately called it already felt like home to them. They had moved recently, shortly after Phil had asked Dan to marry him. The house was a lovely place in the cosy suburbs of London; close enough that they could travel to the city with ease, but far enough out that it gave them the calm and privacy that they wanted. It was decorated much like their duplex, ‘aesthetic’ but homey as Dan liked to call it.

Dan couldn't help his fidgeting, he always got like this before a scene, even when it was just between him and Phil. He got giddy and restless as excitement would begin to bubble low in his stomach, and more often than not, he would end up under Phil's feet whilst he was trying to edit their newest gaming video - this would usually result in him being punished. He suspected that might be part of the reason why he did it. He loved the rush that it gave him. Right now he was putting his restlessness to good use and making food for lunch.

Phil on the other hand was even calmer than he usually was, currently in the lounge editing their newest gaming video and trying not to get too irritated with Dan's restlessness. Of course he was excited too, but he managed to repress it, a discipline he had come to perfect over the years. it was part of being a good Dom, control was essential. In a way, he was glad for Dan’s excitement, it was an indicator that Dan was still enjoying their scenes, and that he was doing a good job.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony's nerves were starting to kick in as his taxi pulled up outside the new address Dan had given him. He paid the driver and took his time fetching his case, time that he used to try to calm his growing nerves. He knew there was nothing to be shy about anymore, his nerves came more from that part of his mind that was eager to learn, eager to do a good job. Once his breathing had found its way back to a steady pace and his hands no longer shook he pressed the doorbell, which rang with jingle bells for some reason. 

Inside the house, Dan was in the process bringing Phil a sandwich when the doorbell rang. It had been set to the Christmassy tune when they moved in and they had yet to work out how to change it, despite it now being summer. His face broke out into a grin as he briskly placed the neatly cut sandwich on Phil’s desk and dropped a quick kiss on his cheek. He basically skipped to the door (Which he would never admit to) composing himself before opening it. He didn’t want to seem too eager in front of Anthony. "Hello" He said brightly as he opened the door and took in the nervous American’s appearance. He looked good, dressing in a tight, well fitting t-shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans that showed of his short, but muscular figure. He smiled, wide and confident, hoping it would reassure him.

Anthony smiled shyly and gave Dan a little wave as he answered the door, his nerves easing off a little at the friendly and welcoming demeanour of the tall, softer looking man. "Hey" he smiled in response. He pulled his lip between his teeth, his cheeks flushing slightly pink. 

The three of them has agreed to this months ago, but he had been sure, given recent events, that they would have called it off. But they didn't. Ever since Dan has offered the idea at the end of his last visit, Anthony had been exploring his sexuality, and had even been in a relationship for a few months where he primarily bottomed. Though he found that he loved being a Dom after Phil taught him how, there was no way he could deny that he was very keen to see what it was like to be a sub, and he couldn’t think of anyone better to show him than Daniel Howell.

Dan grinned and took Anthony’s hand and his small suitcase, leading him into the house. They walked briskly through the long, white painted hallways that were decorated with a collection of cute photos and small ornaments. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do! Unlike being a Dom, being a good Sub takes lots of preparation." He announced with a playful wink, leading him straight to the master bedroom. He put Anthony’s case by the door for him to move later. The master bedroom was beautiful. A large, king size bed sat against one of the long white walls, the mattress draped inclean off-white sheets, though now it was scattered with a few soft, multi-coloured fuzzy throw pillows, Phil’s addition to the bed decor he assumed. "Where's Phil?" He asked after a moment, realising he hadn’t yet greeted him. Dan took his coat and shoes from him, and put them neatly inside in the large closet, "Editing" he said by way of explanation. Anthony fiddled with his fingers, "Shouldn't I say hi?" he asked. Dan looked back at him with a smile, "A good Sub doesn't bother his Dom before he's wanted".

Downstairs, Phil had indeed heard their friend arrive, but remained where he was to keep up the Dom persona he would be portraying, he knew Dan would jump right to work with Anthony. He smirked to himself as he mulled the ideas over, he was definitely looking forward to this scene. Having two subs to play with was such an intriguing idea. If anyone could teach Anthony how to be a good sub, it was Dan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony bit his lip again, "Are you sure this is okay? You really don't mind?" he asked shyly, looking up at Dan as he spoke. Dan tilted his head in a cute confused gesture. "What do you mean?". Anthony shrugged, "You're engaged now, I thought- I mean, I considered that Phil might not want to share you, or you might not want to share him anymore”. he explained, gesturing towards the beautiful ring now occupying the focal spot on Dan’s left hand.

Dan smiled at that, his heart warming as he was reminded of the pretty silver band Phil but on his finger only a month ago. It had been such a perfect proposal, Phil was always romantic, but this was something else, something so special, he really was the luckiest guy on the planet."We don't mind, it makes for a bit of variation, and I know he's mine, forever”, Dan smiled confidently, stroking his finger over his engagement ring.

Anthony smiled at that, nodding. "You guys are both very lucky" he grinned softly, biting his lip. He really was happy for them, seeing them together now he couldn’t believe he ever doubted that they were an item. He honestly could say he has never met two people more perfectly matched than them.

Dan nodded "I know" he smiled for a moment, then clapped his hands together, rubbing them excitedly as he looked Anthony over. "So, you've bottomed before now right? What was that guy’s name again?" He asked bluntly, but not rudely, he was just interested, and after everything that they have done together, there was no sense being coy. Anthony stuttered a little, taken aback but not bothered by the question, it was just how Dan was. "Tom" he chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. Dan nodded, giving him a pleased smile. That was going to make things a lot simpler now he was sure they didn’t have to ease him into bottoming on top of everything else.

"Good, first timers generally don't make good Subs. It’s too much to introduce someone to bottoming and being sub at once. Are you hungry?" Dan asked casually as he began fetching things from the linen closet, mainly fresh towels for Anthony to use. Anthony shook his head with a smile. "I had lunch before I came". Dan nodded at that, it was one less thing he had to do. "Perfect, we'll put your stuff in the spare room. Oh, and grab your shower stuff, you can use our bathroom". He led Anthony back out into the hallway and they dropped his case into the spare room. 

Anthony followed him sheepishly as they finally headed for the bathroom, he didn't know why he felt so nervous again. He chalked it down to excitement more than anything, he had seen Phil as a dom before so somewhat knew what to expect. He has also seen Dan sub before, so he had an idea on how he would have to behave. He let Dan lead him in the master bathroom, it was beautifully decorated. The shower, sink and toilet units were clean white marble, and the countertops were a light black, almost grey shade, with a smooth finish. Very luxurious indeed. "So we need to shower?" He queried.

Dan nodded and handed him the set of fluffy white towels, "That's a start yeah, I had one before you got here so I’ll get a few things ready while you shower." He showed him how to work the settings on the shower, "I'll be back in twenty." He smiled and left Anthony to shower in peace, returning to the master bedroom to sort out some things that they would be needing for the first step in preparing Anthony.  
Anthony stripped off and got into the large shower once he had fixed the water to the perfect temperature. He let it wash over his skin as he relaxed, and scrubbed himself thoroughly with their oddly fruity bodywash. Maybe not very ‘manly’ but it smelt amazing. He’d have to buy some before he went home.

In the bedroom, Dan pulled out a small box and set a few items from it out on the bedside table. After a few moments he noticed Phil stood in the doorway watching him. He was leaning on the wooden frame of the door, arms folded across his broad chest as he watched Dan move around the room. Dan turned to him and smiled, "We'll need a little while. I doubt Anthony has done anything this intense before, I'll need to make sure he's ready." He wandered over, kissing Phil's cheek quickly. Phil smiled in response and nodded, stroking his fingers through Dan's hair gently and giving a small, content hum. "Take all the time you need baby, how's it looking? Do you think he'll handle it okay?" He asked, resting a hand on Dan's hip and stroking small circles with his thumb.

Dan leaned into the touch and nodded confidently. "Yeah I reckon he can, but ask me again later when I've shown him the ropes" He laughed softly, earning him a chuckle from Phil. "If anyone can get him excited about this it's you babyboy." Phil tilted Dan's head up, dropping a soft kiss on his fiancés lips. They heard the shower shut off in the bathroom and Phil smiled, "I better make myself scarce. Just make sure he has all the important details, okay handsome?" He winked playfully, and disappeared out the door.

Dan watched him go with a smile, then headed back to the bathroom and knocked on the door, before calling inside, "Don't bother with your clothes, just tie a towel round your waist." he instructed, and Anthony did so before following him back to the bedroom. Anthony stood beside the bed, he felt much more comfortable now he was showered. He could do this, he just needed to follow Dan's guidance. Once Anthony came back through, Dan stripped down to his boxers so that Anthony wouldn't feel uncomfortable and led him to the bed. "Alright, we'll go over the rules and stuff in a bit, but for now-" He reached over and offered Anthony a black object, which the American realised with a blush was a butt plug. He took it from Dan, and Dan spoke up again, "You'll need to wear this for at least a couple hours." he informed him with a smile before continuing, “It won’t be painful, it just might take you a little bit of getting used to.” He didn’t seem phased by Anthony’s nerves.

"Okay, I can do that" Anthony nodded fiddling with it in his fingers. It was fairly large, and a little heavy. He could make it fit,and he didn’t think it would cause him any pain. Though he had bottomed, he had never spent any substantial time with something simply sitting inside him, but he imagined it would be a feeling he would soon come to tolerate, perhaps even enjoy.

Dan sat back a little on the bed, "I can help you, trust me I know it looks daunting but it's not so bad." He tossed him a bottle of lube, "You'll need this, want me to stay and help or let you do it alone?" He smiled reassuringly, he knew from experience it might be embarrassing for him the first couple times. Anthony looked up, biting his lip as he considered, "Don't you need to..." He gestured vaguely at the plug then Dan. The other shook his head with a slow smirk, "This morning." Anthony nodded, though he was a little disappointed, he’d been hoping to watch. He removed the towel and set it on the bed. He needed to get over his stupid nerves, this was Dan, Dan was there to teach him, he didn't need to be embarrassed about this stuff. "Can you stay? Just in case" he kneeled gently on the bed and opened the bottle.

Dan nodded, letting his eyes rake over the smaller man’s body, appreciating the defined muscles, and noting that Anthony’s cock was already half hard between his thighs. "Of course" Dan answered with a lopsided smile, "Want me to watch?" His tongue flicked out over his lips, hoping Anthony would say yes. Anthony obliged, as if he could read Dan’s mind, nodding as he leaned forward onto one hand to support his weight, and covered his fingers in the lube. It was cold, and had no distinctive smell he could pick up on,but he soon warmed it up between his fingers, and reached behind himself, slipping in one finger to begin, his eyes meeting Dan’s.

Dan watched, eyes trailing appreciatively over Anthony's body, his mind wandered. "You know, you'll be the first person we've played with that I’ve actually agreed to let Phil fuck." He said, smiling as he tilted his head. "I'm a bit... jealous, usually. I don't mind other things, but actual sex has always been a bit more... I don't know. But I'm looking forward to watching him fuck you" He said lowly, looking up through his lashes with his big brown eyes. He said the words to help Anthony along, it was easier if you were turned on, but he meant them. He was excited to see Phil fucking Antony, it would be hot.

Anthony moaned quietly at the words, pushing another finger in quickly ass looked back over his shoulder and pumped them steadily into his hole, "A-are you sure you don't mind?" He whined softly, as he scissored his fingers slowly, "I’m exci- Ah, excited to share with you." he said quietly, his eyes fluttering closed as his tongue swiped slowly over his lower lip. Dan nodded, watching intently as he felt his own body beginning to respond, "Yeah, I’m sure." He hummed, and shuffled forward in his knees until he was close enough to Anthony’s head. He reached over, and pulled him in, kissing him deeply. He groaned as Anthony leaned into the kiss, "It's more fun getting ready with you", he purred lowly, gently taking Anthony’s wrist and guiding his fingers as he worked himself open.

Anthony moaned softly into Dan's lips, moving close to him. "Really?" He asked softly, gently fucking back onto his fingers as Dan’s hands guided his fingers into his hole. Dan tilted his head a little, and pulled back for a second, "Yeah it is, although I do warn you, I get to finish him off." He winked, then dove back in for another kiss, his tongue licking hungrily over Anthony’s lips. Anthony nodded quickly, he understood that, and he didn't mind at all. Anthony wasted no time in allowing Dan’s tongue access to his mouth, using his free hand to capture Dan's head and kiss him hotly, little whines leaving his lips as he pushed in a third finger and grazed his prostate, Dan’s warm tongue still licking into his mouth.

"A-Are we allowed to come like this?" He asked Dan shyly since Phil wasn't around, his cock was hard against his stomach and leaking all over his belly as he fucked back onto his own fingers. Dan pulled back with a shake of his head and reached down, holding Anthony's leaking cock tightly around the base, not enough to hurt him, but enough to prevent him from cumming. "No, we don't have permission". Anthony nodded and stilled his fingers for a few moments, whimpering as he felt the sensations of his building orgasm fade away. He was desperately trying to keep the fire in his belly at bay, despite Dan’s warm, soft hand now wrapped around his cock. It was a strange feeling, pushing his orgasm away. 

Dan watched him calm down and hummed approvingly, "Good, that’s better. You have to be able to control it if you want to be a good sub" He let go of Anthony’s cock, and gently trailed a finger up his hard length, "Keep going, if you feel like you’re about to cum stop and wait." he purred softly into Anthony’s ear, his tongue gently coming out past his lips to tease his soft skin. Anthony nodded quickly at Dan's instructions, and began moving his fingers again, stopping every few minutes as he learned to control his cock, and do his best to stop from cumming. Dan watched, sometimes whispering advice and hot, dirty things into Anthony’s ear, things like how to properly find his prostate, the best movements to have him moaning. Things like that. It wasn't helping with his whole staying calm thing, but it was definitely helping him fantasise, and get into to the mindset he needed to be in, the mindset of someone who was desperate for cock, desperate to get fucked. Anthony called out brokenly and jerked forward, "O-Okay I think that's enough, I don't know if I can hold off next time." he panted softly, looking at Dan with wet eyes.

Dan let his eyes soften, and he nodded with a smile, stroking his fingers softly over Anthony’s hip. Anthony wasn't used to it like he was, he should cut him some slack. "Alright, think you can put the plug in? Or would you like my help?” Dan purred softly, kneeling up on the sheets. Anthony considered for only a moment, “I think I could do it, but I would rather you showed me.” he smiled cheekily, biting his lower lip, which was swollen from Dan’s assault. Dan nodded with a lopsided smirk and leaned over him, grabbing the bottle of lube. He coated the black plug well in the substance and rubbed it softly over Anthony’s stretched hole, watching as the eager ring of muscle fluttered under the soft touch. He pressed his lips to Anthony’s shoulder and pressed the plug forward, watching as Anthony’s hole sucked in the cold plug, letting the small flat end rest between his ass cheeks.

“How does that feel?” Dan asked teasingly, helping Anthony sit up." He watched Anthony's face contort a little then relax, giving a small, low whine as he felt the plug inside him."Yeah, just feels a little weird." Anthony blushed, and gave a small sigh as he relaxed into the full feeling. "So what do we do now? Just, go about the day?" He blushed, "Or is there other stuff you have to do for him?" He figured he and Phil would have sorted that out before he arrived. Dan hummed "It depends, I need to do a few things but for you that's enough for this scene." He cocked his head to the side, and smiled softly, "Honestly, we probably won't get you fully immersed today. It takes months of practise to get in and out of a deep subspace safely." His smile was warm reassuring, "But we'll give you a good taster of what subspace can be like, don’t worry." He stood up, passing Anthony his neatly folded clothes, "Go relax for a bit, work on your laptop or something for now. I’ll come get you in a bit when there’s more to be done." Dan smiled brightly.

Anthony nodded, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall into as deep a subspace as Dan could, but if he could get even a small sense of what it was like, that would help him learn. "I could try it, I mean if you wanted, I trust you guys. I'm a fast learner." He chewed his lip and redressed himself smartly, brushing his fingers through now mostly dried hair. Dan made a low clicking noise, seeming to think over the options for a moment. "Maybe we could try out quite a high level, but something still fairly basic, we'll see. Really it's up to Phil, he's the one whose responsibility it is to keep you safe." Dan nodded decidedly, fetching a few items from the box he sat beside the bed earlier. Anthony fetched his laptop from his case, "I'll wait downstairs then, get some work done on my new video." he left the room to let Dan finish preparing. Anthony headed downstairs to work on his laptop. It felt weird having something inside him while he walked around but it was exciting too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan came back downstairs about half an hour later, he looked a little out of it, clearly whatever he had been doing to prepare had left him flustered. Anthony cast his eyes over Dan’s body, and noticed that he was sporting a very obvious erection in his joggers. Dan collapsed tiredly to the sofa beside him, and brushed his fringe from his eyes. Anthony took his earphones out and looked at him with slightly wide eyes, "Are you okay?" He asked, passing Dan the bottle of water that he had fetched earlier from the kitchen. Dan nodded, smiling lopsidedly as he took a large gulp from the bottle and swallowed it down. "Phil always makes me edge myself before a scene, usually for longer but you're here today," He shrugged, "So he's being a little easier on me." He wiggled in his seat, trying to get comfy with a hard cock it was clearly providing him with a challenge.

"Oh right, I see" Anthony nodded quickly a little red and chewing his lip. Dan leaned over and rested his head on Anthony’s shoulder, watching him edit the last few sections of his latest video, popping in every so often with comments. After fifteen minutes passed, Anthony was adding the final touches to end sequence, and Dan spoke up, sitting up to stretch. "You nearly done? We have some rules to go over" he smiled brightly. Anthony nodded, "Yeah, just have to slot in the last clip." He spent a few minutes editing in the last clip of his video, before setting his laptop aside to let the video render. Dan waited patiently, eyes closed as he felt his cock finally soften fully, giving a grateful hum. By the time Anthony was done he seemed more composed, and ready to go over the next steps with him.

Dan smiled and stood up, stretching his back. "Come on then, let’s do this upstairs, I'm gonna test a few things on you, see what you like. It'll make it quicker and easier later.” he explained with an excited grin. "Okay" Anthony nodded, an equally excited look crossing his featured. Dan lead him back upstairs to the bedroom. He stepped inside eagerly and Dan shut the door behind them, and gesture towards the huge bed. "Sit on the bed? We need to discuss your hard limits first, I know it sounds very fifty shades of grey but you know-" Dan shrugged with a chuckle, "-can't be helped”. He sat down next to Anthony, and smiled at him. "Is there anything you can think of you would be uncomfortable with? Maybe that you did to me or have seen before?"  
Anthony thought hard, biting his lip. He wasn’t really sure what his hard limits would be. He was okay with spanking and toys, and he knew Dan said they wouldn’t go overly hard on him for this scene, so he couldn’t think of too much he wouldn’t be willing to try. "I can't really think of many, but I probably don't know all of them. I'd be willing to give things a try." he said shyly, still thinking hard. He really didn't know how bad it could get, "What are yours? That might give me some ideas."

Dan blinked, "Mine?" He hummed and thought about it. He and Phil only had a few hard limits, most of them ones he figured would be pretty common. "I don't have many really but if you want to hear them sure. Phil won't hit me over a certain amount of times, and he won't make me bleed. He won't spit or piss on me. We tried wax once and it was an immediate no, then we tried ice a couple of times, but we ended up saying no to that too." He shrugged, counting off the short list on his fingers. "There are only a couple more really, but most of them were learnt through experience. Phil knows my limits better than I do, and I know his, it's part of a Dom/Sub relationship and when you find someone else to do it with then make sure they do that too." He sat back and gave Anthony a smile, giving him time to see if he could come up with ant limits now he knew Dan’s. "We won't be pushing you too far today, we don't know your limits and I doubt you do either, but I'm gonna test you on a few things now, if you're comfortable with that?"

Anthony thought about Dan’s limits for a minute, before concluding that he agree with them, those are things that would be a hard pass for him as well. "I think I would agree with most of those too to be fair," Anthony blushed, and nodded at Dan’s request to try out some things on him, "Yeah that's fine." he said with a shy smile, pulling his lip between his teeth once again. Dan smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, you’re just as safe with me as you are with Phil, do you remember the safe word?” 

"Green is go, yellow for pause, and red means stop" Anthony nodded, he had a feeling that he wouldn't need them as they would likely go easy on him, he just hoped he would be good and not embarrass himself. Dan nodded "Good boy." He said teasingly. He wasn't a Dom, but he wasn't a Sub right now either. He was just Dan and Dan was a tease. Anthony rolled his eyes at him playfully with a small giggle. Dan grinned and went over to the closet, stepping in and coming back out holding a black box "Alright, we're gonna start out with a few restraints, nothing too much but they'll keep you still, up for it or no?” He asked with a, sitting the box on the end of the bed. "Yeah that's fine." Anthony nodded and sat up on the bed taking a deep breath, he could do this. He had some experience with restraints from their last scene where he and Phil used them on Dan, and although he wasn’t on the receiving end of them, it seemed as though Dan had really enjoyed them. He felt like it was something he would like.

Dan set the box on the ground and pulled out a pair of simple leather wrist cuffs "Try these on, quick tip never use metal handcuffs unless you want to rip your wrists to shit." Anthony laughed at that, it was something so kinky yet it sounded so casual coming from Dan’s mouth. "Noted" he tried them over his wrists and fastened them comfortably with Dan’s assistance, they felt nice on his skin, but heavy, he could see why metal would hurt. "Okay I can see why metal would hurt like fuck if it was this heavy." he laughed. Dan smiled nodded, holding out his hands for the cuffs and helping Anthony unfasten them and slipped them off. "Good with those then?" He took them off him. "Yeah, those are good," he laughed and handed them back, watching the way Dan moved through the box with ease and so casually. He was so much more used to this than he was.

Dan made a small "Aha!" sound as he found what he was looking for, and triumphantly pulled out more leather, longer this time. "These are fun, they tie you to the head and the foot of the bed, want to try?" He grinned excitedly,  
"Uh, yeah, why not" Anthony blushed and lay down, watching as Dan moved around him. Dan fastening him firmly in place so he would know what it felt like, "Try to move" He offered with a sly grin, letting his eyes roam over his work. Anthony tugged at his arms as he tried to move and swallowed when he realised that he couldn't. Okay, this felt a little more real now. And way, way more intriguing. "Wow" he managed.

Dan smirked knowingly, "I know.How would you feel-" He leaned close into Anthony’s face, whispering lowly in his ear, “-if I just left you here. Strapped to the bed, all spread out." he whispered the words, letting his lips brush over the shell of Anthony’s ear. Anthony's breath hitched, biting hard on his lip, "Exposed, v-vulnerable, so so turned on" he admitted shyly, and in a quiet voice, his body already beginning to respond. Dan stood back and smiled brightly. "That's good" He undid the restraints for now, letting Anthony free and putting them away, clicking his tongue as he considered the box. "One more thing I think" he smiled. "Okay?" Anthony sat up, rubbing his wrists lightly. This was getting exciting now. "Phil knows you're doing this right? You're not going to get in trouble because of me?" He asked as he curiously looked at what Dan picked. Dan smiled and nodded, "Phil told me to do it." He said absently, the last item he chose was a large piece of leather. "This will bind your arms behind your back" He said "Want to?". Anthony was relieved to know that Phil wanted to make sure he was well prepared, it calmed him a little. He swallowed dry as the last restraint, but it didn’t stop him wanting to try it out. "Yeah, we could try it" he smiled excitedly.

Dan grinned and stepped behind him and bound both his arms in the cage-like leather. It was the most uncomfortable, and the most restrictive whilst still being mobile "What do you think?" he asked. Anthony thought for a moment, trying carefully to move at all and finding it almost impossible."It's strange, but there's something kind of hot about being so restricted" he blushed. "Don't blush, I do this but naked, sometimes with worse, but we won't try those today." Dan smiled lopsidedly and took off the forearm cuffs, putting the box away. He came back with the bed restraint and clipped each one onto the four corners of the bed and set the forearm cuffs on the bedside table. He looked up at Anthony and winked. "For later" He said by way of explanation. The all of a sudden he looked more serious. "How are you with pain? Do you want to use punishment?" he asked.

Anthony started, and thought about it carefully, "I have a pretty good pain tolerance, I'd really like to try it, I want to be a good sub like you." he nodded as he decided. If he wanted to get the full experience of what it was like to be a Sub, he wanted to see what it was like when you got punished for breaking a rule. Dan smirked and licked his lips, "If you want to be good then you won't get to try punishment out too much" He teased casually and winked. "I just thought I'd ask, some Dom/Subs don't use punishment, it's more of a body worship thing." He mused, "Being showered with praise and doted over all that, we do it too, but not with others." He shrugged, "It's a bit too much like making love to share, I'll let Phil fuck you but that's different you know? That’s just for us" He said before he relasied that he was rambling, he needed to stop. He always rambled when he got into personal territory. "Okay! Pain! That we can do. He smiled quickly and wandered into the closet again.

Anthony nodded and sat up, biting his lip, was he stepping on Dan's toes a little bit? He played with his hands as he thought about it before speaking up, "You know if you're not comfortable with this I get it, I can just watch you know, see how you do it? I really don't want to make things uncomfortable for you, you've already been so open with me and the last thing I want to do is make that weird you know?" he rambled quickly, rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had. Dan blinked at that, stopping his search through their toys for a moment,"Oh! No, no this is totally fine, honest" He came back out of the closet, carrying a box again. "This is fine" He repeated and smiled reassuringly. It really was fine, this was something fun and exciting that they liked to do, it wasn’t the intimate type of sex that saved for just themselves. "I'm looking forward to it! Really I am, I love it when we play together, you’re hot”, he smirked, “I'm just rambling you know, I ramble when I'm nervous. Scenes like this, or similar to this that we've done with other people too, they get me nervous. Excited of course, but nervous.” He smiled and patted Anthony's back. "I trust Phil and I trust you. I was just- giving you too much information about our more personal sex life without meaning to there, you’re too easy to talk to." He sat down, a small box in his lap.

"I like being easy to talk to, you're one of my best friends" Anthony smiled confidently, "I owe a lot to you guys, I would never overstep those boundaries." he said with a reassuring smile, "So u-uh what's in the box?" He changed the subject before either of them got too sappy. Dan grinned at that, and opened it. "Our collection of uh- pain… things? Not sure what you would call them really as a collective. Bet Phil knows, the kinky shit. Anyway, paddles, a whip, though only one and it's strictly for punishment as I hate it." He said as he shivered, "Several have different- like -bits missing to leave marks and stuff, or there's degrading stuff written on it." He smiled and pulled out a wooden paddle as an example. It was pink and had 'Daddies Princess' written on the side of it. Dan quickly put that one away. "Noooope" he blushed and moved on quickly.

Anthony chuckled at that and grinned mischievously, "Oh, Is that your favourite one?" He smirked teasingly and poked Dan's side in jest. "Daddies Princess, kinky" he winked. Dan blushed and giggled quietly, "No!" He pouted, "It was a joke gift from a friend, we couldn't throw it away!" Dan said, thought it was obvious he was lying by the way he wouldn't meet Anthony's eyes when he pouted. "Moving on!" He said said quickly, and pulled out a simple wooden paddle and handed it to him. "If you say so" Anthony winked and took the paddle and batted it gently against his own hand. "Do you um, want to try it on me?" He bit his lip as he asked. Dan took it back and smirked a little, "If you're comfortable with that?" He asked kindly. "Yeah, I am" Anthony smiled, "I want to get a small sense of what I could be in for" he nodded determinedly. "Then can we go over the rules?" He asked.

 

Dan nodded with a smile, "We will, you just need to know what we'll be doing and what rules we'll be using. For this just stay still, and don't forget your safe words." he instructed. "Okay" Anthony nodded shyly. "Want to keep your boxers on?" Dan asked kindly, standing from the bed, tossing the paddle from hand to hand. Anthony nodded, "Yeah, I think for this first one I might" he nodded excitedly. Dan nodded, "Alright, lie across the bed.” He smiled, when Anthony did so and looked back for confirmation he was in a good position. “That's it like that, perfect" Dan nodded and lifted the paddle. "Are you sure?" he double checked.

"Green" Anthony replied cheekily, giving a little smirk up at tall boy suddenly leaning over him. Dan brought the paddle down moderately hard, not soft, but not quite a punishment, testing the waters. Anthony gave a small yelp, more of surprise than pain, followed by a little appreciative noise, he liked that. Dan waited for a second, the noise had been positive but he had to be sure "Again?" he asked licking his lips. Anthony nodded quickly, feeling his cock stir in his boxers already and willing it to calm down. Dan struck him much harder this time, probably the way Phil would just to test it, watching Anthony carefully. Anthony cried out, that was harder and a much more painful, be he found the sting went right to his cock as it grew half hard in his boxers. Dan hummed "Yeah okay, that was great, I’ll let Phil know before we start." Dan smiled, and put the chosen paddle on the bedside table and the others back in the closet. "You alright?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm really good" he nodded quickly, standing up and biting his lip. Dan let his eyes trace over Anthony’s body, and smirked "You'll enjoy tonight if you liked that, Phil has a thing for it really, don't know if it's weird he gets off on hitting me but whatever." Dan winked teasingly. "So, you wanted to go over the rules right?" he smiled. "I hope so" Anthony admitted shyly, and nodded. "Yeah, so I know how to behave and stuff". Dan nodded and sat back down with him, "Well, do you remember the rules I had when you were here last? Phil will loosen them a little but effectively that's what they are." He held out his fingers to count them off "No talking, moving or coming without permission. Only address him as sir, master or in my case daddy,"

Anthony nodded and thought back to their last scene, "No touching him or myself without his permission, probably in this case you too?" He blushed, "Always use the safe word if necessary. No talking back. Follow every command he gives immediately. On my knees at all time unless he tells me otherwise" he recited the last few. Dan grinned widely at that, "Nicely remembered, yeah although some of them are flexible, he'll let you know if one doesn't apply or there is a new one." Dan nudged his shoulder softly, "Hey you'll do fine, follow the rules, lie back and let Phil take care of you unless, it's not too hard. I'll help guide you with the way you should act as we go along, but mostly no eye contact unless he initiates it, look shy and down at all times, speak quietly." Dan smiled.

Anthony nodded and bit his lip, "I'm excited" he blushed and nodded. "I'll try and copy what I saw you do". Dan nodded and grinned excitedly, "You should be, it's gonna be great!" Dan stood up and stretched "I need to let Phil know about everything, then i'll come back and we'll set up for the scene." He made his way to the door. "Okay" Anthony smiled and sat on the bed. He could feel excitement bubbling in his stomach along with nerves. This was going to be amazing, he could feel it.

Dan walked into the lounge where Phil was watching some show or other on the TV. He dropped into his lap, cuddling up to him for a moment affectionately. "We're almost ready." he announced excitedly. Phil smiled contently and stroked Dan's side as he cuddled in, "Yeah? How are things looking baby?" He asked, a small excited smile playing on his lips. Dan looked up at Phil with an excited glint in his eyes, "Promising, there's a paddle on the side that he enjoys and restraints on the bed for either of both of us" He kissed Phil's nose "I'm sure you can find some creative things to make us do to entertain you." He purred lowly. Phil smirked and licked his lips. "I'm sure I can think of a few things." Phil stroked his hand down over the curve of Dan's ass gently. "Are you excited?" Dan pressed into Phil softly, letting him feel the hardness of his cock against his body. "Can't you tell?" He whispered suggestively. "I can, can you?" Phil whispered lowly in a sultry tone, taking Dan's hand and placing it over his crotch. Dan smirked at that, "I can" He pressed into him, slowly rocking his hips into Phil’s body. Phil hummed as the slow action added to his body’s response as he felt his cock harden further in his jeans. He licked his lips, and leaned close, letting his lips brush the shell of Dan’s ear, "Go and get ready, we're beginning in 5 minutes" he purred lowly into Dan’s ear as his voice slipped into its dominant tone.

Dan stood up and nodded, silent this time as Phil’s tone of voice indicated he was taking on his Dom role now. He turning to make his way back, jogging once he was out of Phil’s line of sight. He found Anthony lying across the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Help me make the bed, then follow my lead. When he comes in, we aren't Anthony and Dan okay? We're just Subs." Dan straightened out the covers once Anthony stood up. Anthony swallowed, things just got very real. He quickly helped Dan make the bed, nodding at Dan’s instructions.

Once it was done to Dan's satisfaction he led Anthony slowly to the end of the bed. His whole demeanour changed, Anthony could see the way he shrank in on himself, looking smaller and more vulnerable. He stripped naked and gently dropped to the floor at the end of the bed, knees making a soft noise as he made contact with the carpet. Anthony followed him, seeing Dan in that state helped him settle into the role. He quickly took off his boxers, and dropped to his knees beside Dan his eyes downcast to look at the ground under him. Even just being in this position made him feel small, it was exhilarating.

Dan said nothing, falling completely silent as he allowed himself to drift into the correct mindset, holding completely still and waiting patiently. Anthony fidgeted beside him, but he said nothing to correct him. He would learn, Phil was just as much teaching Anthony to sub as Dan was. Anthony seemed to notice Dan's body go completely still and tried his damnedest to do the same.

Phil turned the door handle to the bedroom as opened it slowly and deliberately, stepping inside smoothly and closing it behind him with a click, the sound defending in the quiet room. The atmosphere ws heavy, and hot. Anthony could already feel excitement bubbling within him. He fidgeted slightly as Phil entered, his soft footsteps padding across the carpet the only sound in the otherwise silent room. Dan didn't react, not outwardly anyway. They both kept their eyes to the ground obediently.

"Well look at you two. Two pretty boys all for me" Phil hummed, circling the two boys slowly, admiring how his Dan kept so still and obedient, noting how well Anthony was doing to mimic Dan’s demeanour. "Nicely trained Dan, got him in the correct position, only showing minimal flinching. I'm impressed." he smirked, his voice was low and sultry, laced with authority. He stood behind them both and ran a hand through each of their hair, tugging their heads back so they looked upwards at him. " Ready to play sluts?" He asked with a low purr.

Dan answered immediately, "Always daddy". Anthony seemed a little more shaky, first time nerves kicking in. "Yes sir" He said breathily, a shot of pleasure jolting down his back as Phil pulled his hair. That was hot. Phil smirked and let them both go with a shove, "Good. Now, let's start off easy. Be good little sluts and make out, put on a show for me." Phil instructed, waving his hand towards them dismissively and folding his arms over his chest.

Anthony wasn't really sure what to do, but Dan wasted no time, He turned around and pulled Anthony to him using his arm, both were already naked so there were no clothes to grip. He kissed him hard and hot, pulling him so they were flush together. He flicked his tongue over Anthony's lips so Phil could see. Anthony fell into the rhythm after a moment, holding Dan's hips and kissing him hotly as Dan's tongue pushed into his mouth. He relaxed and reminded himself not to thinks so much, and let Phil care for them. When else would be be able to just let go and not have to be in charge? Phil smirked as he watched the two boys making out, feeling his half hard cock already responding in his jeans. 

Dan made a soft noise as Anthony got more into it, he was a good kisser and Dan melted into him a little, rolling his body so they pressed together. Anthony moaned quietly and pressed into him, letting his fingers move over Dan's body as he helped put on a show for Phil, who was watching with dark, lust filled eyes. Phil waited for a few moments before raising his hand in a silent gesture and Dan stopped immediately, returning to look at the floor. Anthony blinked for a moment then quickly did the same. He felt a spike of pride inwardly, as he could feel himself slip a little more into a new headspace, a more submissive one. Phil looked at Dan and gestured upwards expectantly, "Up, take off my clothes" he instructed, before turning to look at Anthony and pointing at his feet. "Over here, now." 

Dan shuffled over, standing just long enough to pull his shirt off over his head then dropping back to his knees to pull off his jeans. Meanwhile, Anthony moved over immediately to Phil's feet and kept his eyes down. He could tell Dan was still working on Phil's clothes only by the faint sounds of him shuffling about. Dan shuffled back once Phil's jeans hit his ankles, getting out of his way so he could kick them off.  
Phil smirked as his cock sprung free. He cupped the back of Anthony’s head “Suck” Anthony let his jaw drop open as Phil pushed into him slowly, clearly being cautious. “Help him” He instructed sharply, clicking his fingers in Dan’s direction. Dan moved forward, licking and sucking at the area Anthony couldn’t take. Phil let his head drop back with a deep groan “Perfect.” Dan practically purred at the praise and Anthony felt a sort of satisfaction at pleasing him. Phil indulged himself for a few more moments before snapping his fingers “Enough” They sprang back, Anthony’s lips swollen and red. Phil ran a finger over them appreciatively. "Let's have a little fun together now, shall we? We'll start with my trained slut" he smirked and tugged Dan to his feet. "On the bed, on your back" he said with a loud, booming voice and turned back to Anthony, "You show me what a good slut you can be and restrain him, just the wrists for now" he licked his lips.

Dan did as he was told, laying out on the sheets and watching Anthony with lidded eyes as he fumbled with the straps. He gave Anthony quiet instructions on how to properly fasten the four restraints, telling him he did a good job under his breath. He was still meant to be guiding the man after all. Phil heard him but said nothing, it was acceptable for now. He disappeared into the closet and returned with a small box, sitting it at the foot of the bed. He hummed appreciatively, "Well done, seems like you're as competent as I suspected" he smirked in Anthony’s direction and stepped to Dan's side, a small red blindfold in one hand and a pair of noise cancelling earbuds in the other. 

Dan's eyes widened when he saw them, heart picking up. God, he loved it when Phil played with his senses, but with someone else here... he took a breath, it was fine, he trusted Anthony and Phil would never let anyone hurt him. Unless he was enjoying it. "So for now, you won't be needing your sight" Phil purred low in his ear, sliding the blindfold over Dan's eyes. "Or your hearing," he growled the words softly, slipping small black earbuds into each of Dan's ears. He smirked and looked over at Anthony. "Come here, you're doing to help me have fun with him" he winked.

Anthony was staring, mouth slightly agape, Dan hadn't said anything about this. The amount of trust he must have... He stepped forward, doing as he was told, raking his eyes over the exposed and vulnerable Dan and licking his lips. Dan’s breath was quick and heavy. He was scared, though Anthony knew it was in a good way, he could tell by the way his chest rose and fell and his cock twitched when he felt them moving around him that he was excited. Anthony wasn't surprised, but he was intrigued.

Phil splayed a hand across Dan's stomach soothingly, "He will calm down, he knows we won’t hurt him" he said to Anthony. He let his fingers roam all over Dan's body slowly. "Work his cock with your hands, be slow, let him feel theirs are two sets of hands on him." he instructed. Dan jumped when Phil touched him, letting out a low noise of surprise, head turning from side to side. He settled for a second, content now he knew where Phil was, then jumped again as a second pair of hands wrapped around his aching cock "Ah!" he cried out. The sensations were overwhelming when you had little else to feel.

Phil smirked and licked his lips, rolling Dan'a nipples between his fingers. "He can't see or hear a thing, all he can feel are two sets of hands working on him" he smirked in Anthony's direction and stood back up. He walked to the bedside table, clicking his tongue as he picked up the last restraint Dan had used earlier. He walked back to Anthony with dark eyes. “Arms behind your back.” Anthony’s breath caught and he did as he was told. Phil tightened the restraint making Anthony squeak. It was tight, slightly uncomfortable but that only added to the sensations. Phil pulled him into a bruising kiss and pushed him back to the bed until he was kneeling, head level with Dan’s cock. "When I tell you to, I want you to start sucking his cock, do not stop until I tell you to." Anthony nodded excitedly, his mouth was already practically watering at the idea. He could see Dan's muscles quiver he waited, how intense must this be for him? "Yes sir," He answered obediently.. Phil was intimidating like this, hot, but intimidating.

Phil purred, "Good boy" he praised softly, he was still going easy on him but he was doing very well. He kneeled beside Dan's head and gently nudged Dan's chin, smirking as his mouth fell open. He gripped himself and rested his cock on Dan's tongue, he knew what Phil wanted. Dan took several deep breaths, knowing he was going to need them, but not knowing when. He leaned up as best he could while he was restrained and wrapped his lips tightly around Phil’s cock, and began to suck him. Anthony watched with wide eyes. Dan always seemed to know exactly what Phil wanted, exactly how to behave. Would he be able to do that for someone oneday? Or would they be able to do it for him?

Phil stroked his fingers into Dan's hair as he felt Dan's mouth close around him, and start slowly sucking his cock. He moaned and let his head lull back. He enjoyed the sensation for a few moments, letting Dan build a rhythm and behind to relax. "Now" he gestured towards Anthony, licking his lips. Anthony nearly missed the order, mesmerised as he watched. He blinked as dropped his head, taking Dan's length quickly like he'd been told. He was prepared when Dan made a noise of surprise around Phil and bucked hard up into his throat, but he still gagged a little. Pay back for those times he'd accidentally choked Dan he supposed. Phil moaned and pressed his hand onto Dan's hips and moved them back down, letting his eyes roll back into his head.

Dan relaxed his throat to take Phil more easily, feeling saliva pool out of the sides of his mouth making Phil's movements slick. Anthony was slowly working down, taking more of Dan each time he bobbed his head until he relaxed his throat and shallowly deep throated him. He'd had a bit more practise by now. Dan moaned loudly , trying to buck up but being held down. Fuck, he was gonna come, but he had no way to warn them. His eyes watered in his efforts to hold back and he whimpered.

Phil noticed the action and smirked, pulling his cock out of Dan's mouth, "Stop sucking slut, he doesn't get to cum yet." He smirked toward Anthony, licking his own lips. " Let him come back from the edge before we continue." Phil stood up and circled Anthony's prone form, the restrain making it had from him to stay balanced. A devious glint sparkled in his eyes as an idea struck him. Dan panted heavily and whimpered as he felt his high fall out of reach, trying his best to remain still on the sheets. They had disappeared again, his heart pounding as he wondered what would happen next. Anthony licked his lips and looked up at Phil expectantly, forgetting his rules for a moment.

Phil leaned over wickedly, removing just one of Dan's earbuds to let him listen briefly, "Did I say you were to look at me?" He watched as Anthony swallowed and immediately dropped his eyes. Dan looked towards their voices. Anthony had broken one of the rules, he was expecting it would happen sooner or later. He heard Anthony's sharp intake of breath, "M'Sorry Sir" he said quickly and submissively. Fuck, that was hotter than he had expected. 

"Bad boys must be punished, especially needy looking sluts like you" Phil hummed, "Bend over of bed, now. Head beside Dan's,lie across his chest." he said with a fake bored tone. Dan was at the centre of the bed, so Anthony had to crawl up him, head beside his exposed ear, knees on either side of Dan's hips. Dan turned his head towards the sound but said nothing. Phil moved to the other side of the bed and lifted the paddle Dan had set aside for them before stepping over, smirking at the image in front of him. "Why are you being punished?" Phil asked, his voice was unwavering, and laced with a silky undertone though it carried great authority. He let the cold wood rest against Dan's thigh so he would know what he was going to do Anthony, but Anthony would not.

Dan gasped at the unexpected touch and trembled. Anthony was about to get spanked on top of him and it was hot. "I-I made eye contact when I shouldn't have" Anthony said shakily, watching Dan's face, he had an idea what was about to happen but he wasn't sure. Phil hummed and licked his lips smugly, "And is that how a good boy behaves towards his master?" He hummed, letting his hand roam appreciatively over Anthony's ass, then gliding the paddle across it, not smacking yet, just teasing so Anthony would now know what was coming.

Anthony's breath caught. That was the wooden paddle he and Dan had practiced with, he was getting spanked. "N-No." He said submissively, a small whimper leaving his lips. His cock was achingly hard and pressed against Dan’s own hard cock. "No who?" Phil smirked, his lips against Anthony's ear, pushing his body down against Dan's. Dan felt himself being pushed down into the sheets, ear straining to hear Phil. He felt his cock rub against Anthony’s and had to bit back a moan that threatened to push past his lips. Anthony whimpered softly, "No Sir" he said quietly.

"Better" Phil smirked, "I'm going to give you only ten spanks, I want you to count, and say thank you after each." He licked his lips, "Do you remember your safe words? Tell them to me". Anthony nodded quickly, his body shaking in anticipation. Dan could feel ever tremor. “Green for go, yellow f-for slow, red for stop.” He said quickly. Phil nodded, "Good. Colour?" He asked, stroking his hip gently as a small sign of reassurance. He was doing well. "Green" He said quietly. Dan wanted to stroke his hair, comfort him, but he couldn't move.

Phil lifted the paddle and brought it down gently against Anthony, just enough to give a light sting to ease him in. Dan didn't feel the impact, but Anthony jolted gently against him, sending a shock of arousal through his body. He bit his lip to hold in a whine. Anthony gasped, it wasn't hard, but the whole situation was intense. "One, thank you sir". Phil repeated the process 4 more times at the same stregth, each time sending Anthony's body rocking against Dan's as he planned. "These next spank will be harder" he said slowly, "Colour?" he asked.

Dan was panting softly now, next to Anthony's ear. This whole situation had Anthony’s cock impossibly hard, and with each jerk of his body Dan could feel him rutting down into him with the impact. This was easily one of the hottest things they had ever done. "Green sir". Phil spanked him again, quite a bit harder the time, the sound loud.

Anthony called out and Dan tensed. He'd felt that one. Anthony took a breath, Dan hadn't struck him that hard. "S-Six, thank you sir". Phil rubbed his hand softly over the red skin in a small affectionate gesture, something he knew Anthony would need as it was his first time, he was impressed he could take a hard spank like that. He did it again, this time on the opposite cheek. Anthony buried his face into Dan's shoulder, letting out a small whimper, tears forming in his eyes. "Yellow" He said softly, as the sting on his skin really began to kick in and he could feel the pain burning on his tender ass cheeks. Dan immediately turned his face to nuzzle his nose on Anthony's cheek.

"Alright, take a second, take a breath" Phil said softly, putting a hand on Dan's thigh and squeezed softly, "Comfort him". Anthony knew the words were directed at Dan, and he mewled softly, appreciative of Phil’s compassion towards him, even in this scenario. Dan nuzzled into him, breathing comforting words in his ear and praise. Slowly Anthony seemed to relax, nuzzling back into Dan's touch. Phil stroked his back encouragingly, "You're doing well, for a first timer I'm very impressed." he praised. Anthony nodded "Thank you sir" He stayed where he was, slowly slipping back into the role again. "Would you like me to stop?" Phil asked genuinely, holding the smaller man's hips. Anthony moved his hips gently to see what the pain was like, and whimpered loudly at the sharp pain that ran through his ass and thighs. “Yes please Sir” he whispered quietly.

Phil sat the paddle aside immediately and stroked along Anthony's back."You did very well, that was 7 hard smacks you took, such a good boy." He hummed. Anthony sat up in Dan's lap, looking down, "Thank you sir" He said quietly, though he felt pride swell in his chest. "You're welcome" Phil purred and untied both Anthony and Dan's arms, removing the remaining earbud and blindfold, "I want you to show him some affection" he said towards Dan. He didn't want to slip too far out of his role, and knew Dan would be much better equipped to comfort him given his experience being in that position.

Dan sat up and wrapped his arms around Anthony, ignoring the pain in his shoulders as he slipped into the other man’s lap and placed gentle kisses on his neck. He whispered sweet things in his ear and Anthony slowly relaxed into Dan's affectionate touches and pulled him into a proper kiss. Soon they were making out lazily against the sheets. Phil stepped back a moment to let them be affectionate with one another, it was important for them to be relaxed, besides, he wasn't exactly opposed to the sight of two attractive men making out in front of him. Dan whined softly as their actions got more heated, gently rolling their hips together for some much needed friction on their leaking cocks, moaning softly as both of their cocks rubbed together. Anthony seemed to be back to himself again, enthusiastically pushing Dan down into the sheets as they rocked into each other, letting out small noises

"Oh, now this is something I can use, do the two slutty subs want to play?" Phil purred teasingly, moving to the side of the bed, "In that case, I just the thing.”  
Dan watched Phil's movements out of the corner of his eye, Anthony seemed too distracted to notice. "On your feet, both of you" Phil ordered and began loosening the cuffs for the restraints, both the feet and ankles. Dan responded to the order without hesitation or complaint. Anthony whined a little but followed Dan's actions, standing up beside him and looking at the carpet obediently. This was turning out so much hotter than he could have ever imagined.

Phil purred at that, licking his lips, "Listen to you, so slutty, so needy. Anthony, on the bed, spread out" he instructed sharply and gestured towards the bed, "Daniel, strap him in, since he's so needy for both of us that's what the little slut is going to get." Phil smirked, his eyes dark and filled with promise. Dan looked up in surprise at that. What did he mean?

Anthony laid out on the bed and Dan tied him to each corner as he'd been told to, leaving Anthony spread out and exposed on the bed. Phil licked his lips and tossed a bottle of lube onto the sheets, "Prep him, you're going to ride his cock while I fuck him" He smirked simply to Dan, licking his lips slowly. Dan scrambled to do as he was told, grabbing the lube and reaching down to gently play with the plug Anthony had been wearing all day. Anthony's eyes went wide and he moaned, eyes falling shut as Dan slipped the plug out of him. His mind was blank, his mind focused only on this. Holy shit, this was the hottest thing he'd ever done and he hadn't even done it yet.

Phil dropped to crouch at the end of the bed, watching as the plug slipped out of him. He leaned up and tugged the plug inside Dan, playing with it to tease the younger man before removing it. He leaned over and teased his tongue against Dan's hole, blowing over it as Dan coated Anthony’s cock with lube. Dan tried to focus on what he was doing, but Phil was making it difficult, so he returned the favour. He had an idea, Phil hadn't told him how to ride Anthony, so he straddled his hips in reverse, facing Phil and giving Anthony a pretty view of his ass and arched back. Anthony was squirming, panting at Dan's teasing touches as his warm hands worked over his cock, and groaning as Dan ground down on him softly, straining hard against the restraints.

Phil smirked approvingly at Dan's sly move and stood back, coating his own cock in the slick substance and teasing the tip against Anthony's hole. "Beg for my cock slut." He smirked down at Anthony. Anthony bucked his hips up in response, his cock brushing against Dan's ass, making him gasp softly and bite his lip hard. "Please sir, I want your cock please." Anthony begged quietly, thighs trembling needily. Phil tutted, "You can beg better than that slut. Don't you want your need hole filled?" He purred the filthy words encouragingly in Anthony's ears, leaning around Dan before sitting back up. Phil gently grabbed Dan's jaw and made him look at him, "Show him how to beg properly like a whore." He smirked, turning Dan's head to look at Anthony.

Dan whined softly, eyes hooded as they met Anthony's "Please daddy, I want to feel you so badly, I've been a good boy, I'll make it so good for you" he begged immediately. It wasn't just his words, it was his tone, he sounded so desperate and needy, like he'd do anything right then to get a cock up his ass. Anthony swallowed heavily, feeling his hard cock pulsing under the words. He wanted to make Phil feel like that. Phil growled appreciatively and pushed Dan down hard onto Anthony's cock, "That's how a good boy gets cock." he smirked.

Dan threw his head back and moaned as Phil pushed him down to the base of Anthony’s cock in one movement, his mouth dropping open and eyes fluttering closed. Anthony gasped, wanting to grab Dan's waist but unable to "Fuck." He whimpered. "Now it's your turn slut, beg and you can have my cock filling your greedy little hole," Phil purred lowly, his voice husky and filled with promise. Anthony whimpered and tried to buck up into Dan but found he couldn't and Dan was holding still, waiting. "Please Sir, I need your cock so bad, I want you to fill me up, want to make you feel so good" He whined out needily, and surprised himself with how desperate he actually sounded. He didn’t care in that moment, he would do anything to feel Phil inside him.

Phil moaned low in his throat and splayed his hands on Dan's thighs, "Such a good, needy boy" Phil purred and shoved his cock into him deeply. Anthony called out, squeezing his eyes shut tight. The sensation was overwhelming, and Phil was big. "Fuck." He whimpered. Dan held still, leaning his head on Phil's shoulder, waiting for permission. Phil waited a second to let Anthony adjust, stroking his fingers lazily over Dan's cock while he did. Dan bucked into his touch, the action making Anthony gasp, still buried deep inside him, "Shit, shit" He muttered. Dan didn't say a word.

Phil looked up at with hooded eyes, "Move." was all he said. He gripped Anthony's hips and and began thrusting deeply and roughly. Dan put his hands on Phil's shoulders and gasped as he started to bounce on Anthony's cock. Anthony moaned loudly as he watched Dan on his cock, his soft brown curls bouncing around his head, his gorgeous ass slapping his skin with each movement. Phil groaned as he fucked into Anthony with a steady pace.

Dan mouthed kisses into Phil's neck, gripping his shoulders tightly for leverage as he rolled his body down onto Anthony. It wasn't long until Anthony was getting close, so many sensations rolling through his body at once. "Fuck, fuck…. FUCK. I can't, I'm gonna-" Anthony cried out brokenly, the sensation of Phil fucking him so deeply and perfectly combined with Dan bouncing fluidly on his cock, it was euphoric. "What's the most important rule?" Phil panted, looking down Anthony just as he grazed his cock over Anthony's prostate.

Anthony's head fell back and eyes went wide with shock as he tried to speak, “Please Sir, ca- AH” He cried out again as Phil slammed into his prostate, "I c-can't shit! " He bucked hard up into Dan, hitting the younger man’s prostate as he came hard and heavy into Dan’s ass. Dan whimpered,rolling his hips to help him through his high, panting softly. Phil hummed and stroked his hip, helping work Anthony through his high. "Such a good boy." he praised. Anthony panted as he came down whimpering with the sensitivity. Dan let out a low groan of protest as his cock softened.

Phil pulled out gently and lifted Dan off of Anthony's cock, setting him down on the beside beside Anthony. "Easy, just breathe" Phil hummed and stroked Anthony's stomach, "Let me help him down, then I'll deal with you" Phil promised Dan playfully, licking his lips. Dan laid back on the sheets, trying to be patient and still. Anthony leaned into Phil's touch, his breath evening out. Phil stood up and gently undid Anthony's restraints, letting his arms down first, then his legs. Anthony rubbed his wrists gently, slowly coming back to himself "Wow".

"You did good, just relax. Once you're back to it I'll help clean you up." Phil smiled softly and passed him a bottle of water. "I'm gonna take care of Dan now, you'll be alright." he winked. Anthony nodded quickly, taking a deep drink from the bottle and glancing to the side to watch. Dan was squirming, though he was trying to stay still, aching cock pulsing angrily against him stomach, eyes following Phil.

Phil crossed to Dan's side and leaned over him, looking down at him with dark but affectionate eyes. "Easy there my little slut, daddy hasn't forgotten about you." Phil purred. Dan whimpered softly, his cock twitching on his stomach,. "Daddy it hurts." Anthony watched Phil's eyes soften a little, he hadn't seen that in this situation before. Phil let himself slip out of his headspace a little, knowing Dan was now in pain. He knew when to be Dom, and when to take it back a step, Dan came first. "I know babyboy, daddy's going to take care of you now, gonna to make it go away." he said softly, laying Dan back against the sheets and straddling his hips, taking Dan's cock gently in his hand and working over it, relieving some of the pressure before taking him into his mouth.

Dan's mouth dropped open and he groaned, bucking up into the touch, hooded eyes meeting Phil's and holding his gaze. Anthony watched, licking his lips and committing the image to memory. Dan's breath hitched and he choked out "Daddy" , trying his best not to buck into Phil's throat, to be good. Phil pulled away gently and smiled softly, "Forget your rules for now, daddy gives you permission for tonight." he looked up into Dan's eyes so he knew he was sincere, he knew right now Dan was beyond turned on, and needed this more than he needed to be dominated. Dan nodded quickly, bucking his hips softly as Phil closed his lips back over the tip and whining low in his throat. It felt amazing but... "I want you daddy” Dan whimpered softly, and Phil nodded and pulled away, pushing Dan's kneels up to his chest, and grabbing the bottle of lube. He quickly coated his cock and wiped his hand on his thigh, taking Dan's hand in his own. Anthony was still watching, but he got the sense there had been a shift in the atmosphere. He shuffled a little, laying his head on the pillow.

Dan let his head drop back, a long breathless "Phiiiil" Coming out as Phil bottomed out in one swift thrust, their hands interlinked above Dan's head. They seemed to have forgotten Anthony was there at all for now while there were lost in each other. Phil focused his attention on Dan, he had given so much attention to Anthony earlier, it was Dan's turn now, he needed to be cared for too. He snapped his hips forward and moves slowly but with long, and deep thrusts in the way he knew Dan loved.

Dan gripped Phil's hand tightly, lifting his head up to capture Phil's lips in a hot kiss. Their movements were a little slower than earlier but Dan could already feel his stomach tightening , the pent up activity from their scene paired with this new intimate sex from Phil. Phil kissed back hotly, moaning appreciatively into Dan's lips as they moved together. "You gonna cum for daddy? Want to see you, hear your pretty noises." Phil whispered into his ear softly, his voice like silk. Dan whimpered quietly "Daddy!" He bucked down into him, kissing him hard again as Phil's slow thrusts guided him towards orgasm. Anthony felt a little… guilty. This seemed different to everything he'd done or seen of them before now, more...personal. He felt a little like he shouldn't be watching it. He tore his eyes away, blushing for some reason and looked pointedly at the ceiling.

Phil kissed back hard, angling hips slightly so that now he was thrusting against Dan's prostate slowly, lingering with each thrust. Dan let out a series of small gasps, he arched his back hard suddenly calling out, "Phil!" He came across his stomach, pulling Phil into a rough kiss which slowly turned more loving. Phil called out Dan's name loudly and kissed back lovingly as he came, jerking his hips as he filled Dan with long streams of hot come, a fire that had been building in his stomach since they began this evening. He groaned into Dan’s neck as his orgasm washed over him.

Dan panted softly, his breath mixing with Phil's and humming as he felt Phil finish, pulling him in for a long lazy kiss. Anthony looked back over, then away again, not wanting to watch the lazy make out session, he felt a little invasive. Phil kissed back lovingly as he pulled out gently and laid Dan back across the sheets. He pulled away and pressed a kiss to Dan's head, then passed him some water as he pressed a kiss also onto Anthony's head. "Both of you did so well tonight, you should be proud." he praised both boys softly. Though he slipped out of his Dom headspace sexually, it was still his job to take care of them both now the scene was over.

Dan hummed warmly and drank from the bottle. Anthony was still blushing. "Thank you" He said softly, unsure what else to say really. Dan seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness, but Phil got his attention, though he got a small whine of tiredness in response. "Baby I need you to stay awake for me, I need to get you cleaned up." he gently tapped Dan's cheek, and smiled at Anthony. "You don't need to blush, I think we're past that." he disappeared, coming back with a warm cloth and rubbing it softly over Dan and cleaning him off, lifting him back gently against the pillows, before turning his attention to Anthony, and passing him two painkillers, "take these, then lie on your stomach" he smiled, fetching a small tube. Dan hummed softly, enjoying the attention, sad when Phil went away but he knew he had to look after Anthony, he dozed a little. "Im sorry it's just...I felt a little intrusive at the end there." He chuckled nervously and took the painkillers, doing as he was told.

Phil smiled softly as Dan began to doze, he must be exhausted, "It's okay, I appreciate you looking away." he smiled and he gently began massaging the cream into Anthony's now red and swollen ass, "It's nothing bad, or because of you, so don't worry on that front. Part of being in a Dom/Sub relationship is knowing when your partner needs you to be you a little more than their dom, Dan was just so turned on and horny by everything that happened tonight that he couldn't focus on subbing, so slipped out of subspace, and when not in that space he doesn't need a Dom, he just needs me." he explained as he moved Anthony up the bed gently before cleaning himself off and settling between both boys on the sheets, "If you want this type of relationship, it important to be able to notice when they need you, and vice verse" he smiled.

Anthony listened intently and nodded, watching as Dan turned instinctively in his sleep and wrapped himself around Phil tightly, burying his head in his neck. it was honestly adorable. "He loves you very much" Anthony said softly. Phil smiled and ran his fingers through Dan's curls, nuzzling the top of his head. "I love him very much too" he smiled contently, slipping his spare arm around Anthony to let him cuddle in, not leaving him out. "So, what do you think? Think the whole Dom/Sub thing is something you might be interested in?" He asked with a sleepy smile as the three of them curled under the warm sheets.

Anthony yawned as he contemplated their evening. One the one hand it had most definitely been one of the best experiences of his life, but on the other hand he loved their last scene, where he got to Dom. "I don’t know, I felt like I got more into the Dom role, but being a Sub was definitely a fun experience." He smiled contently "Maybe if I find the right partner you know?". Phil looked at him, a small, mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Anthony looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle, "What?" Phil smiled, "You know, I think I just might know the perfect someone for you..." he paused, the devilish glint reaching his eyes, "In fact, we all know him" Phil teased.

Anthony's eyes widened, but he felt that familiar bubble of excitement in his stomach, "Are you trying to set me up?" He asked with a nervous chuckle. Phil nodded and grinned widely, "I am" he chuckled, "If you're interested?" Anthony rolled his eyes playfully, but laughed "Maybe that could work." He would quite like to find someone to share the kind of bond that he saw between Dan and Phil, and he knew Phil would only set him up with someone if he really felt it would work out. "We can talk about it tomorrow, I bet you'll be interested when you find out who it is." he teased and yawned, closing his eyes. Anthony nodded eagerly. "Okay, I am”,he grinned, and laid back on the pillow, glancing over with a soft smile as Dan made a small noise and pulled himself closer to Phil.

Phil smiled at that, that was what he wanted to help Anthony find, he wanted him to find his version of Dan, because it was the best feeling. He relaxed contently as he cuddled both of them into him, letting himself fall into a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading our fics and all the lovely comments you guys are amazing! We'll leave it up to you to decide who Phil was talking about ;)  
> Tumblr: do-it-with-the-howell-lesters for our other fics! We take recommendations so feel free to drop us a message!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Written as a collab between tumblr users @howell-lesters and @do-it-with-dan.
> 
> We have a side blog on tumblr where we post all our fics and any updates; do-it-with-the-howell-lesters
> 
> Feel free to leave us comments on here or any of our tumblrs!


End file.
